Sick Sad Little World
by Jenn0615
Summary: The first time, we were at a party. I spilled punch on him and he slapped me in the face for messing up his new shirt. Rated T for abuse and language. Eventually Edward/Bella! AU and ALL-HUMAN
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Hey guys! So I know I said I was gonna wait until my other story, "In the Beginning," was finished to start another one, especially since I still have "All Bets Are Off," going. But I couldn't help it! I got super inspired last nigh and typed this up! It's actually a little different from what I usually write since it's a Twilight story and I usually write for One Tree Hill. But I really wanted to try this out. Let me know what you think!**

* * *

**Sick Sad Little World**

The first time, we were at a party. I spilled punch on him and he slapped me in the face for messing up his new shirt.

"_I'm so sorry," I stammered, grabbing a paper towel from the kitchen counter in Mike's house to dab at James' shirt where I just spilled my spiked punch on it. Someone ran into me from behind and my arm flew up, spilling the drink all over his brand new white sweater. He pushed my arm away, smiling at Jake as he pulled me into the backyard. Surprisingly, everyone was inside for a change. I guess the snow keeps people inside at parties._

"_What the hell is your problem? You knew this was a new shirt!" he growled, pulling me around the side of the house where no one could see us._

"_James, I'm sorry. It was an accident, someone ran into me!" I said quickly, aware of his temper. Before I could say anything else, his hand flew up and smacked me across my cheek. It was like one of those scenes in the movies where the girl's head swings to the side, mouth wide open, eyes closed, tears coming, hand going to the cheek that the guy just slapped. That was the first time he had done that._

And then it was after school for talking to another boy.

"_Hey Bella, you and James have plans this weekend?" Jasper asked me as I walked to James' truck, Alice on his arm. I glanced around for James but didn't see him yet._

"_Um, no, I don't think so. Why?" I looked behind me again to see if James was coming yet. It's been three weeks since the party where he slapped me. It hasn't happened since. I pray that it was a onetime mistake and it won't happen again. _

"_Emmett's having a party. You guys should come, it should be fun!" he said, making me shrug my shoulders._

"_Sure, I'll think about it!" I told him, waving as he and Alice walked away to her car, leaving the parking lot almost empty besides a few cars left. I waited by James' truck, hoping he would show up soon, it was so cold!_

"_What the hell was that Bella?" I heard him behind me. He sounded angry. Not a good sign._

"_What was what?"_

"_I saw you flirting with him!" he steamed, grabbing my upper arm in a death grip and walking me to the passenger side of his truck._

"_James, you're hurting me," I mumbled, tears forming from the pain._

"_That's nothing. Wait till we get to my house. I'll show you pain," he muttered, shoving me in the truck._

_That was the first time he pushed me down and kicked me in the side. My entire left side was bruised for weeks._

And then it was for no reason at all.

Afterwards he says he's sorry, he'll never do it again. So I forgive him. But he hits me again. He makes me feel like I'm nothing; like he's the only one that will ever love me. And then he hits me some more and says I deserve it.

Maybe I do. I am the one that stays with him and doesn't tell anyone. Not even my own father, the chief of police. It's not like anyone would believe me anyway. James is like the golden boy here in Forks. Everyone loves him. Everyone thinks he's the best thing to walk the streets of Forks, including my dad.

I loved him once. We met freshman year right after I moved here from Phoenix. For that first year, he was the best thing, at least to me. Treated me like a princess. The summer before sophomore year, I started to see his temper. Little things would make him mad. Like me talking to anyone when he wasn't around. Or his mom borrowing his truck without telling him. Or that time I made plans with Jessica and Lauren to go to Port Angeles for some shopping and I didn't ask him first. That was when I first saw his temper.

It's only gotten worse since then. But no one knows the truth. Everyone believes my lies of being incredibly clumsy, falling down the stairs, tripping on cracks in the sidewalk, falling out of bed. To be honest, I'm scared to tell anyone. And when he's not mad, I see glimpses of the James I fell for when I was fourteen. But then that flash in his eyes happens and he turns into my living nightmare.

I pray every night that I make it another day without being hit or kicked again. And then I hear his voice in my head, whispering angrily, "Tell anyone the truth Bella, and I'll kill you. I've got too much to lose."

Yeah, I think I'll keep my mouth shut. I don't want to die at sixteen.


	2. Threats and Secrets

**A/N: Hey there! So first of all, I have to comment on the recent deaths. Sadly, Ed McMahon, Farrah Fawcett, and Michael Jackson have died. It's very sad. But you know what they say…everything comes in threes. My prayers go out to their families.**

**Second, I want to thank everyone for the reviews and alerts I received for this story. It means so much. Thank you very much!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight or its characters! I just like to play around with them!**

* * *

It's the first day of school. Somehow, James talked the counselors into letting him have almost every class with me. The only class he's not in with me is Biology. And that's only because it was already full. He has some random elective that period instead. It's the only time of the day that I will be able to relax some.

"Bells! James is here!" Charlie, my dad shouted up the stairs. I took one last look in the full length mirror in my room, making sure my clothes were what James called acceptable. My dark jeans and black turtleneck sweater showed almost no skin except my hands and face. James didn't like when my stomach showed even an inch, especially since that was where most of the bruises were. And the long sleeves covered the hand print bruises where he would grab me and drag me off. I wore my hair down constantly; James says he liked it down. Personally, I think it's just because it helps hide bruises from the back of my neck where he's grabbed me before.

I've become an expert at covering up bruises. It was rare that I ever had any bruises people could see. Every once in a while, when James would be so livid that he didn't care, I would get slapped or punched in the face. The local drugstore carries this foundation and powder that covers up bruises perfectly. And if anyone ever did see any, I've also become an expert liar. I'm great at coming up with excuses at the last minute. And it helps that I'm super clumsy.

"Have a good first day of school Bells," Charlie said from the kitchen as I left the house. I stepped outside our house to see James waiting in his truck. I plastered a smile on my face to make him happy. Out of the corner of my eye, I saw my neighbor, Edward Cullen, leaving his house for school too. James didn't like Edward very much for reasons I didn't understand. Yet, he liked Edward's friends, Jasper, Alice, Rosalie, and Emmett.

"Hi babe!" I cheered, jumping into his truck.

"What took you so long? You know I don't like to be kept waiting!" he said, reversing out of my driveway and heading to school.

"I'm sorry. I had to make Charlie breakfast. It won't happen again," I said quietly, looking at the floor. The rest of the car ride to school was silent. I was almost as scared of the silence as I was when he started yelling.

"It better not. Okay, now listen, today is the start of our junior year. Don't fuck it up for me, got it?" he asked, parking in the student parking lot of Forks High School. He got out of the truck before I could say anything, which was probably better. The less I talk, the less I get hit.

"James! Bella! You ready to be upperclassmen?" I heard Mike Newton shout as we walked up to our group of friends. Mike was leaning against his old Honda with his arm around Jessica. I guess they made up and got back together. Ben and Angela were there, as well as Lauren and Jake and his new girlfriend Leah. A few cars down I saw Edward Cullen stepping out of his car to greet his friends, Alice, Jasper, Emmett, and Rosalie.

"Mike, shut the hell up. You sound like a retard!" James laughed, playing the role of the most popular guy in school. He played it well. No one knew a thing. Except me. And I have the marks to prove it.

"Hey Bella!" Angela greeted, hugging me from the side. I flinched when her arms grazed against the large bruise on my side and removed myself from the hug. She stopped and looked at me in concern.

"You okay Bell?" she asked quietly. James heard her and stopped talking to Mike to look at me. I saw the look in his eyes and turned on the clumsy act. Looking back at Angela, I saw Edward Cullen over her shoulder. He caught my gaze for half a second, long enough to nod once, so quickly that no one would see it. I nodded one time back at him to let him know without words that I was okay. No one knew we had ever even talked, let alone were very close friends. Edward has had suspicions about my bruises and injuries before but I've always told him dumb lies to make him believe me. Sometimes I wonder if he still believes me. I know he sees me jump every time there is a male around me. And I've seen the way he watches James and I from the corner of my eye. I'm pretty sure he knows the truth but is too scared to do anything about it, just like I am.

"Yeah, it's nothing. You know me; I fell out of my bed again last night. Bad dream," I said, faking a laugh. Everyone but Angela joined in. I had a feeling she wasn't going to let this go.

"Are you sure? Let me see," she replied, her hands going to the hem of my sweater. Before she could pull my sweater up and see the bruise, James was at my side.

"Ang, she's fine. You know how clumsy the girl is!" he laughed, wrapping one arm around my waist and guiding me into the school. I could hardly breathe with his arm wrapped around me where the bruise was.

"James, it hurts, please let go," I managed to get out in between ragged breaths. He held on tighter then, directing me to a rarely used hallway by the art room. Making sure no one was around, since there was still twenty minutes until school started, he grabbed my arm and threw me against the lockers. I tried to stay upright but lost my balance and fell to the floor.

"That was way too close Bella. You better straighten up or there will be hell to pay!" he threatened, leaning down and pointing his finger in my face as he talked. I just shook my head as a few tears escaped my eyes.

"I'm sorry, it won't happen again." I whispered, both arms wrapped around my middle, hoping he wouldn't kick me while I was down like he usually did.

"Good, make sure it doesn't. I'm going back outside. Go to the bathroom and clean yourself up!" he ordered, kissing my lips and walking away. I just stayed on the ground for a moment, trying to catch my breath.

"Bella?" I heard a voice whisper from above me. Quickly wiping the tears from my face, I looked up to see Alice Brandon and Rosalie Hale standing there. I faked a smile as I stood up, ignoring the growing pain in my side.

"What were you doing on the floor?" Rosalie asked.

"Oh, I, um, I fell," I lied, looking down se they couldn't see the tears forming again.

"Oh, silly Bella! You're too clumsy!" Alice giggled as they continued on their way. I checked my watch, realizing that I had ten minutes to splash water on my face and fix my makeup and make it to English class, my first class of the day. James hates when I'm late to class. Sprinting to the bathroom by the art room, I quickly fixed my makeup, dabbing more foundation and powder to my face and ran, literally ran, to class on the opposite end of campus. I barely made it in time, walking into class just as the bell rang.

********

The rest of the day went by as peacefully as it can for me. I didn't make James angry again so it wasn't too bad. The last period of the day was biology. James walked me to the class, kissed me quickly, and walked off to his next class. I walked into the room and couldn't help but notice that the only people I knew in this class were Jasper Whitlock and Edward Cullen. I took a seat at one of the lab tables behind where Jasper and Edward were talking. When the teacher came in, Edward decided to sit by me instead of with Jasper.

"Why'd you sit here?" I whispered to him. He didn't even look over at me, just whispered back.

"Jasper sucks at biology. I figured you'd be pretty good at it. Maybe we can pass this class. Besides, Jazz has a tendency to ruin a lot of things he touches," he laughed quietly. I smiled back at him, picturing Jasper trying to finish a lab correctly.

"Izzy, are you okay?" he asked me as the teacher passed out a few worksheets we had to finish by the end of the period. I just nodded my head, writing my name at the top of the first page.

"Don't lie to me Iz. I know you too well."

"Edward, I'm fine. Just drop it," I said quietly as I dropped my pen on the floor.

"Damn it," I leaned down to grab it from the floor, not realizing my sweater rose a tad bit on the side, giving Edward a full view of my bruises.

"Izzy!" he shouted in a whisper as he saw them. I straightened up as quickly as I could and pulled my sweater down.

"Izzy, you're not okay. How the hell did you get those bruises? And don't feed me some bullshit lie either!" he demanded, his eyes becoming concerned as he looked at me.

"It was nothing okay? I fell out of bed last night, no big deal," I swore.

"Don't think I'm gonna let this go Iz," he warned me, turning away from me to finish his work. He didn't say another word about it all class period. When the bell rang I grabbed my backpack and walked out of the class without even saying goodbye to him. I had to keep it that way. If James ever found out that we were friends, I don't even know what he would do to me or Edward. I left the building and went to James' truck to wait for him like I always did. After about five minutes he finally showed.

"Look, Bells, I'm going to work out with Mike and Jake. So you're gonna have to walk home today," he said, throwing his backpack in the cab of the truck before locking it back up. I'm guessing they were working out in the school's weight room.

"Are you kidding? James, it's freezing!" I whined, mentally kicking myself for it as the words came out.

"Don't talk back to me Bella. Now go home, I'll call you when I get home and you better answer!" he told me as he walked back to the school.

********

Later that night:

So yeah, I walked home. Thankfully my dad wasn't home yet so I didn't have to explain to him why I was walking home. After two hours of cleaning the house and catching up on some reading, I realized Charlie would be home soon so I made my way into the kitchen to get dinner started. I decided to make the chicken spaghetti he likes so much. As the pasta started boiling in the pot and the chicken was cooking on the stove, he walked in.

"Hey Bells! How was the first day of school?" he asked, hanging up his jacket and shoulder holster.

"Okay I guess. My classes don't seem bad," I said, trying to keep James out of the conversation as long as possible. But with my dad, James' biggest fan, it was hard to.

"And James? Did he get good classes too?"

"Actually, we have all but one class together," I commented, rolling my eyes since my back was turned to Charlie.

"Really? Well that's nice," he said, walking into the living room to watch some TV while I cooked.

After dinner was over and the dishes were clean, dried, and put away, I told Charlie goodnight and climbed the stairs to my room. James kept his promise, calling at promptly nine pm, just like every other night. I went through the conversation with a fake smile plastered on my face. Really I didn't even talk much. It was a twenty minute phone call about his workout time with Jake and Mike. Before he hung up, he always said the same thing.

"Bells, you know I love you right? I only do the things I do to make you understand. No one can ever love you the way I do. Don't forget that," he said before hanging up. I hung up my phone, laid down in my bed, and cried. I'm sure if anyone knew what James did to me they would ask me why I don't just break up with him. I'll tell you why. It's really a very simple reason.

He told me once that if I ever told anyone what he did, or if I ever broke up with him, that he would kill me. He said that if he can't have me, no one can. He said that I don't deserve anything anyone else could give me. He said I only deserve what he can offer me.

That was right before he cracked two of my ribs. That was the night he gave me my first black eye. After he hit me and kicked me a few times, he gently picked me up and carried me into the bathroom right next to his room and helped me wash my face. There was blood running from my nose and he carefully washed it away. Then he said the words that made my skin crawl just thinking about them.

"Tell anyone the truth Bella and I'll kill you. I've got too much to lose." But that time, he added a new one.

"Besides, you should have known better than to interrupt me when I'm watching the game," he said very calmly.

So now do you understand? I can't ever escape him.


	3. Confessions, Blood, and Suspicions

**A/N: Hey guys! Yeah I know, I suck at updating! lol...And I have slightly bad news for you. No, I'm not quitting this story. But I did get a job and I start on Wednesday. That's actually good news. The bad news is that the computer I will have at my desk will NOT have internet or any kind of word program. So I won't be able to update during the week. I will probably work on the chapters at night during the week if I have time and then post the updates on Fridays or Saturdays. BUT I WILL STILL UPDATE; I WILL NOT ABANDON THIS STORY!!! **

**Thank you to everyone that reviewed and even just read so far! And thank you to Morgan for all your help as you sit next to me working on RM and helping me finish this! lol**

* * *

I had just laid down in bed, hoping to catch a few hours of sleep before the next day of faking a smile began. Before I could even get comfortable, I heard a soft knocking. Sitting up, I realized it was coming from my window. I jumped out of bed and walked over to the window to see Edward straddling a tree branch right outside my window, waiting for me to open it so he could get in. I opened the window and backed out of his way as he slung his legs into the room and pulled himself from the branch.

"Were you sleeping?"

"Not yet," I mumbled, shaking my head and looking down. I had already taken my nightly shower and washed my face. Thankfully, it was dark in my room so maybe he wouldn't see the bruise on my face. I sat down on my bed as he took his normal seat at my computer desk, turning the chair to face me.

"So you gonna tell me about those bruises Izzy?" he asked, raising one eyebrow. I shook my head no without looking at him.

"Iz, come on, it's me. You can tell me the truth," he whispered, scooting the chair closer to the bed. When he was finally right next to my bed, he lifted his hand to my chin and raised my head to look at him. I kept my eyes down, not wanting him to see me. Unfortunately, he did, even in the dark. I heard him take in a sharp breath of air, blowing it out as he muttered a string of obscenities.

"Where'd you get a black eye?" he demanded.

"I told you, I fell out of bed last night," I whispered to him. He stood from his chair and started pacing the floor, taking silent steps so Charlie didn't hear him. Charlie didn't even know we were friends. I wanted it to stay that way.

"He did that to you didn't he? And the ones on your side? James did it didn't he?" Edward asked from his spot across the room.

"No, of course not! James loves me. I told you, I fell out of bed!" I said, hating myself for defending him.

"Izzy, please, don't lie to me," he pleaded, coming to sit in front of me on the bed. Tears sprang from my eyes and I looked at him.

"Edward, please, it's fine. James didn't do this. I did. It's my fault," I said quietly, knowing he didn't believe me. I watched him for a moment, his eyes searching mine for the truth. A part of me wished he wouldn't believe me and do something about it. The other part of me wished he would believe me. I'm too scared of James.

"I don't believe you. I know you're clumsy Iz, but not this bad. And falling out of bed isn't going to give you bruises like that!" he said, pointing to my side, "Especially not bruises that look like boot prints! And I bet he told you it was your fault didn't he? Doe he tell you that Izzy? That you're not worthy of anything else. That you're too stupid to ever do anything with your life? I bet he tells you that no one else can love you the way he does too doesn't he?"

I stared at him in shock, wondering how he knew. It was like he was there all those times, listening to James yell those words at me.

"Wanna know how I know that?" he asked as I nodded my head ever so slightly.

"Because that's what my real dad used to say to my mom before he would beat her every night. That's what he would say to me before he would lock me in the closet for two days straight. You think I got all these scars on my back and arms from skateboarding like I told you? No, my dad did those. My mom has a lot more than me. She finally left him when I was six, just barely old enough to understand what was going on. And we moved here. A year later she met Carlisle, married him, and he adopted me. My real dad is back in Boston, probably beating up on his second or third wife."

"Edward, why didn't you ever tell me?" I asked him in shock.

"The same reason you're lying to me right now. Because you're scared. You're scared that he's gonna find out I know and hurt you even worse. But Bella, if you would just tell me the truth, we could figure something out. Or tell your dad, he could arrest him. But you have to quit lying; to me, and to yourself."

I shook my head furiously, tears running down my face.

"You don't get it. It doesn't matter who did this to me. If it was James, no one would ever believe me! Don't you see him at school or at parties? He's like the golden boy here. Everyone loves him, including Charlie!" I cried, disgusted with myself and my life. I used to be such a happy person. Living in Phoenix with Renee, sure I acted more like a mom to her than she did to me, but I was happy. I was outgoing, had tons of friends. And now, a few years later, I'm this quiet, withdrawn, shell of that girl that is too scared to tell her own father that her boyfriend is abusing her.

"Okay, calm down, it's okay," Edward whispered, wrapping me in his arms, "We'll figure something out, I promise."

******************

Two Weeks Later:

"What the hell is your problem? How many times have I told you to not talk to other guys?" James roared. We had just gotten to my house after school. I had left my last class and walked to his truck to wait for him when Emmett and Rosalie walked up to me to say hi. Rose complimented my long-sleeve, dark grey, cashmere sweater. Emmett was telling me a story about when Alice had bought Rose a cashmere sweater for Christmas one year.

"_She wore it the next night on our first date. I took her to that place in Port Angeles with the awesome ravioli. But apparently those people don't know how to cook things right; I ended up getting sick from the food and puking all over her sweater when I walked her to her front door!" he said, laughing as Rosalie blushed._

"_It was the worst date ever Bella!" Rose joked, laughing with Emmett. _

"_Hey, you still went out with me a week later! And you're still with me now, three years later!" Emmett said, earning a shrug from Rose._

"_I felt bad for you!" she joked, making me laugh._

"_What's so funny Bells?" I heard from behind me as James' arms wrapped around my waist. I jumped at the contact, tensing immediately. I hoped Rosalie and Emmett didn't notice. I looked up to see Emmett shaking hands with James, Rose looking up at him with an awed expression, just like everyone always does._

"_I was just telling her a story from when Rose and I first got together," Emmett told him, James smiling at Emmett like nothing was wrong._

"_So, James, are you guys gonna go to the party tonight?" Rosalie asked in a semi-flirty voice. James turned on the charm at the sound of her voice, that grin everyone but me adored so much. I've overheard other girls talk about that grin. They say it makes their hearts melt when he uses it. I just cringe when I see it._

"_I was thinking about it. Will you be there?" he asked, looking from Rose to Emmett._

"_Yeah, we'll be there. Everyone will!" Rose cheered. _

"_Well then I'll be there. I'll see you guys later," he told them, turning to open the passenger door for me. I heard Rose shouting her goodbye to him, wondering if Emmett realized his girlfriend was semi-flirting with an abuser. And that's how I got in the predicament I'm in._

James opened the driver's side door and pulled me out behind him, not even checking to see if anyone was outside and could see him. That's when you know he's really mad. I glanced over my shoulder to see Edward pulling up to his house and seeing James' death grip on my left arm, dragging me into the house. Great. Just what I need.

"James, they came up to me! I didn't even initiate anything!" I cried as he threw me on the floor right inside the front door. He walked in after me and shut the door, locking it behind him. I don't think I've ever wished Charlie was home early before. Until now.

"Get up Bella." He growled. I struggled to sit up; still sore from the last time he threw me on the floor last week. When it took me a moment just to sit up, James decided to take matters into his own hands, both hands grabbing me at the top of my arms. I cried out in pain, instantly regretting it. James hits harder when I make any noise.

"I don't know how many times I have to tell you the rules Isabella. Maybe you're just too stupid to understand me!" he shouted, standing me in front of the wall next to the stairs.

"Maybe next time you'll decide to listen to me!" he yelled, slapping me across the left cheek. My hand, on instinct, flew to my cheek.

"What's wrong Bella? Did that hurt? Huh?" he asked vilely. I shook my head, refusing to let him see my tears.

" Oh so it didn't hurt? Let's see if this hurts!" he screamed, slapping me again, this time on my right cheek. The slap was so hard I couldn't catch my balance. Instead, I fell to the side, landing on the first few stairs, my head slamming into the wall of the staircase. I groaned in pain as James leaned over me.

"Will that teach you?" he sneered, kissing my cheek that he just slapped.

"And clean up the blood would you? Wouldn't want Charlie getting suspicious!" he said lightly, a chuckle escaping his lips as he left the house, slamming the front door behind him.

Blood? What blood? With every ounce of strength I had left I raised my head an inch to see a large spot of crimson on the wall. Slowly, I lifted one hand to feel my forehead, my fingers coming away sticky with blood. I held my hand in front of my face, in disbelief that this had actually happened, when the coppery smell of the blood attacked my senses. Unable to stand it, I slumped forward, passing out. The next hour or so I was in and out of consciousness, hearing little things. I'm pretty sure I heard my dad's voice.

"Bella? Oh my God, what happened? Can you hear me honey?"

"We have to get to the hospital. Come on Bells, stay with me," I heard him say, feeling him lift me from the ground and carry me to his car, laying me down in the backseat. I could hear the sirens of his cruiser as he drove as fast as he could towards the hospital.

Four hours later I woke up to the blinding whiteness of the hospital room with the annoying beeping sound coming from a machine by my head. The next thing I noticed was the pain in my head. I groaned out loud.

"Bells? You awake?" I heard Charlie ask from the chair next to my hospital bed. I nodded my head slightly, unable to talk through the pain.

"Hang in there honey, I'm gonna get the doctor," he mumbled, rushing out of the room only to return with my doctor, Carlisle Cullen, Edward's dad.

******************

EPOV

"James! You made it!" Jessica cheered as James walked into Emmett's house. Emmett has always been known for the best parties, mainly because his parents are never home. His dad is always away on business and his mom normally travels with him. I rolled my eyes at the way everyone seemed to fall all over James like he was a god or something. I stayed where I was as he made his rounds at the party, saying hello to everyone before walking into the kitchen to get a beer out of the freezer.

"Cullen," he muttered, his eyes flicking to me.

"James, nice to see you too," I said, distaste rolling off my tongue. Alice and Jasper rolled their eyes at our display. No one ever understood my hatred for him. Of course, no one else knew what he was doing to Bella either.

"Okay, so before one of you decided to start a brawl like last year, why don't I intervene and save us all bloody noses?" Jasper said jokingly, shaking James' hand.

"Hey where'd Bella? I figured she'd be with you," Alice commented, James taking a sip of his drink before answering. I tried to pretend uninterested in their conversation while listening to every word he said.

"Yeah, she wasn't feeling too good once I took her home today. She decided to stay in tonight. But she said to make sure to tell everyone hello for her!" James smiled. I stared at him, taking in the fake smile of his, wondering what he did to make Bella not feel good. After a minute or two, James excused himself to go mingle with his buddies in the living room. I decided to make my exit then. Making sure no one was watching me, I slipped out the front door and down the street to my car. Driving to Bella's house, I tried not to worry. I pulled into my driveway, cut the engine, and ran to the side of her house to the tree that was next to her room. I've climbed this tree so many times in the past year or so that it is almost like second nature to me.

When I got to her window, I noticed the light was off. Sliding the window up, I figured I would make sure she was okay before leaving. Hopping into the room, I saw nothing. She wasn't there. Knowing the chief wasn't home, I silently wandered through the house, checking to see if she was downstairs. Halfway down the stairs I saw it, a huge bloodstain on the wall next to the third step. But no one was home. With nothing else to do, I slipped out her back door, hopped the fence, and went inside my house, deciding to check on her later. At around midnight I heard our front door open, my dad coming home from his shift at the hospital. Normally he goes straight to the shower so when I heard a soft knock on my bedroom door, I was confused.

"It's open!" I shouted, Carlisle walking in and taking a seat at my computer desk. I looked up at him from my position on my bed.

"What 's wrong?"

"Edward, do you know Isabella Swan?"

"The chief's daughter? From next door?" I asked, trying not to sound suspicious. Carlisle nodded his head, a heavy expression on his face.

"I know who she is but we're not friends or anything. Why?" I lied, worry creeping up in me again. Please say she's okay.

"Chief Swan brought her into the ER tonight. Supposedly she fell down the stairs and hit her head on the wall. Edward, her forehead was almost split open. There was a big gash on her head. She blacked out when it happened and didn't wake up for a few hours. I decided to keep her overnight for observation." He explained. It took everything inside of me not to run out of the house and go kill James. I know he had something to do with this.

"So why are you asking me if I know her? Sounds pretty cut and dry," I said quietly.

"Isabella has been in the ER a lot since she moved here. I looked over her past history, it seems pretty sketchy if you ask me."

"What do you mean?" I asked, hoping he was suspicious of James too.

"Well she's been in for various things. Broken arm, cracked ribs, a few concussions, cuts and bruises here and there. Is she seeing anyone?" he asked.

"She's been dating that guy James since she moved here. They're supposedly very serious. Everyone loves him," I told Carlisle, not bothering to hide my dislike for the guy.

"James? You mean the quarterback from last year? Quit for some unknown reason this year?" he asked.

"Yeah, that one. He said he quit because Bella didn't like him playing. Why are you asking me about them?" I demanded.

"It just seems odd to me. In her records folder, it also has records from when she lived in Phoenix. There were never any visits to the hospital for things as serious as this. And then she moves here when she's fourteen, starts dating James and BAM, broken arms, concussions, you name it, she's been in the ER for it."


	4. Fights and Arrests

**A/N: Hey guys! Sorry it's been a while. But I warned you that updates might be further apart with my new job. But I'm back. This chapter is a little shorter than I wanted but I desperately wanted to get something posted so I shortened it a little. Thanks to everyone who is reading and/or reviewing. Big thanks to Morgan for being there and helping me through these chapters!**

* * *

EPOV

"I can't fucking believe this!" I screamed.

"Edward calm down! Besides, it's your own fault really; you did kind of ambush him," Alice mumbled quietly, cleaning the cut above my left eyebrow.

"It doesn't fucking matter. He deserved it. And fucking Chief Swan; arresting me and letting him go!" I snarled, so angry I was shaking.

"What do you have against him? He seems like a really good guy!" Jasper commented, sitting on the counter next to me, helping himself to a bag of Cheetos from Alice's pantry.

"Don't fucking defend him! You have no idea what kind of person he is!" I said, realizing I probably already said too much.

"What the shit are you talking about Eddie? James is a good guy! He's always been nice to us. And he treats Bella really well too!" Rosalie gushed, getting all dreamy-eyed like every other girl does about James. I wanted to vomit.

"Whatever. I gotta go," I muttered, jumping down from the island countertop and pushing Emmett out o my way to get to the front door.

"Edward, wait!" I heard someone shout behind me. I stopped with my hand on the door knob, not even turning around to face the voice.

"Look, Edward, you're my best friend and you always have been. And I'm not gonna ask you why you attacked James. But if you honestly think there was a justified reason for it, then I'll stand behind you."

"Emmett, I can't tell you why I hit him even if I wanted to. I made a promise to someone that I wouldn't tell anyone. But thanks," I said quietly before leaving Alice's house.

Fucking hell. Who would have thought that in less than twenty-four hours I would have gone from being extremely worried about Izzy to furious as hell at James to in a jail cell. Yeah, that's right; Chief Swan arrested me. Wanna know why? I'll tell you.

After Carlisle told me about Izzy and left my room, I sat around letting my anger fester for a few minutes until I couldn't take it any longer. I finally threw on a jacket and a pair of shoes and ran out of the house, snatching my keys on my way out. I knew everyone would still be at the party. Those people don't stop until around four in the morning.

_I pulled up to Emmett's house, only a few cars remained. I recognized Jasper's and Rosalie's, Jake's, Mike Newton's, Lauren Mallory's, and James'. Perfect; the smaller the crowd, the better._

"_Eddie! We were wondering where you disappeared to!" Jasper greeted as I walked in the house, my eyes automatically searching for James. I saw him standing in the living room talking to Jake, Mike, Jessica, Lauren, Rosalie, and Alice. Motherfucker._

"_Had some business to take care of," I mumbled, making a beeline for James._

"_Edward! You came back!" Emmett cheered, trying to get me to stop and talk to him. I'm sure he could tell by the look on my face that I was beyond pissed. I shrugged him off, pushing his hands away when he went to grab my arm._

"_James!" I shouted as I approached the group he was in. He turned towards me just in time for my fist to met his face._

"_What the fuck?" he shouted, spitting blood. All the girls in the room instantly gasped and got out of the way. The guys all stood in shock, not sure of what to do._

_I grabbed the collar of his shirt and slammed him up against the wall, shattering a picture, before he could make a move._

"_You fucking touch her again and I'll kill you motherfucker! Do you understand me?" I whispered angrily in his ear._

"_Get the fuck off me!" he growled, shoving me off of him before landing a right hook to my eye. I gave myself a fraction of a second to catch my breath before charging at him again, tackling him onto the coffee table, it collapsing beneath us._

"_Edward, fucking stop before you destroy my house!" I could hear Emmett scream in between people yelling our names. At some point I think I heard Jake telling Jessica to call the cops. All I remember is I got a few more good punches in before I was violently pulled away from him by Emmett, Jake holding James back as a police officer was escorted into the room by Jessica and Mike. To my sheer horror, Chief Swan walked in behind them._

"_What the hell is going on here?" he bellowed, looking from me in Emmett's grasp to James in Jake's. _

"_This psycho attacked me Charlie!" James said, pointing a finger at me._

"_Fuck you asshole! You deserved it!" I said back to him._

"_Both of you shut up! Jake, get James cleaned up and get him home. We'll talk about this tomorrow son," he said to James, "Deputy, please escort Mr. Cullen to my cruiser and wait for me there. As for the rest of you, I think it's time for you all to get home before I start giving out MIPs!"_

_So there they all went. Jake took James by the arm into the kitchen to clean up the blood on his face. Emmett stayed by my side as Deputy Dumbfuck walked me outside by the arm. I watched everyone kind of gather on the front yard, wondering what was going to happen next._

"_Edward, man, what the hell happened?" Emmett asked quietly as the officer stood me by Chief Swan's car._

"_Don't worry about it Em," I said as Chief Swan walked out of Emmett's house._

"_I thought I told you kids to go home!" he hollered at the small crowd standing on the front lawn before making his way over to Emmett and I._

"_McCarty, if this happens again, I won't give you just a warning. I'll arrest your ass as well. Make sure everyone gets home okay and then get inside."_

_Emmett just shook his head at the Chief, nodded his head at me, and made a beeline for Rose, Jasper, and Alice, all watching me with worried eyes._

"_Edward, I don't know what happened back there, but right now I have a job to uphold. So, Mr. Cullen, you are under arrest for assault. You have the right to remain silent. Anything you say can and will be held against you in a court of law. You have the right to…" he said, reciting the Miranda as he turned me around, patted me around, and then put handcuffs around my wrists._

"_Edward, don't worry about anything! We'll follow you guys down there and bail you out! Just hang tight!" Jasper yelled as Chief Swan put me in the car._

So that's why I was arrested. Jasper and Emmett showed up fifteen minutes after I got put in a cell, pockets full of cash they pulled out from a 24 hour ATM in town, ready to bail me out. Thankfully, Chief Swan was feeling bad for me and let my friends bail me out and take me home instead of calling my father to come get me.

I didn't bother going home. I'm sure by now Carlisle has found out what happened and is ready for a "father son chat," as he calls them. I just drove around town for an hour or so, not paying attention to anything around me. I couldn't get my mind to think of anything but my hatred for James and my worry over Izzy. I had to figure out something. I can't let her keep living like this. I care too much about her to let her go on with him. I know if I don't do something to get her away from him soon, he'll end up killing her.

As I drove towards my house, seeing James' truck in Izzy's driveway, parked behind the Chief's cruiser, it was as if the heavens above opened and rained down on me with a brilliant idea. Now I just had to get Izzy alone and convince her that I knew what I was doing.


	5. Rings and Rapes

**A/N: Hey guys! Okay, you don't have to tell me, I suck at updating! I know! Lol…It's just, work is super stressful, my English teacher is psychotic, and I got super inspired for my other story, All Bets Are Off. So I apologize for taking so long! Hope you guys like this!**

**Big thanks to Morgan for all her help!**

**Disclaimer: SMeyer owns Twilight. Not me.**

* * *

BPOV

"What were you thinking James?" I heard Charlie's voice shout from downstairs. We had just gotten home from the hospital a little over an hour ago. Not long after I got settled in bed, Charlie had to run out on a police call.

"He ambushed me Charlie! What was I supposed to do?" I heard James say. I cringed when I heard his voice.

"You shouldn't have hit him back! You better be glad I didn't arrest you with that Cullen boy!" Charlie shouted at him. Cullen boy? Charlie arrested Edward? I jumped out of bed too fast, falling back down from dizziness. Taking a moment to calm down, I finally stood, slower this time, and started to make my way down the stairs. Both of them turned to watch me wince my way down. Just thinking hurt.

"Bella! Baby what happened?" James asked, faking concern. He rushed over to me, placing his hands on my shoulders and slouching down to meet me at my eyelevel. I flinched away from his touch on instinct but he had a tight hold on my shoulders. I wanted to vomit.

"I fell down the stairs," I mumbled, looking him in the eyes.

"Are you okay?"

"I'm fine. I got about twenty stitches. What were you yelling about Char…um…Dad?" I asked, pushing past James and walking into the kitchen for a glass of water. I would probably pay for that later but at the moment I was in too much pain to worry about any future pain.

"That call I ran out for earlier. Turns out it was Jessica Stanley calling about a fight at Emmett McCarty's house. When I got there, James here and Edward Cullen were going at it. The Cullen boy started it so I had to arrest him for assault," Charlie explained. My eyes were wide in shock. It was just then that I noticed the split lip and black eye on James' face. Good job Eddie! I had to bite back a smile at seeing those marks on James that I have seen on myself for so long now.

"Are you okay? Do you need some ice for your eye?" I forced myself to ask.

"No, I'm okay Bells. Thank you for caring!" James smiled, rubbing my back.

"So you arrested him?" I asked Charlie, moving away from James and sitting down at our small kitchen table. Charlie grabbed a beer from the fridge before joining me at the table. James stayed where he was, leaning back against the sink.

"Bella! He attacked me!" James said loudly, playing his role of the town's God given gift like always. I turned towards him with a frightful look on my face, noticing the evil glare in his eye. I decided to try to keep Charlie in the same room until James left. Maybe then I wouldn't get hit again tonight. If I could put him off for at least a few days, long enough for my head to heal.

"No, of course, he should have been arrested! I didn't mean it like that sweetheart!" I choked out.

"I just meant I'm surprised Charlie arrested anyone, let alone a teenager! You're too nice sometimes Dad!" I said, trying to make a joke to save myself.

"I have to be fair. Besides, I couldn't let that kid get away with beating up my future son-in-law could I Bells?" he asked with a smile, beaming at both James and I. James smiled widely and moved to sit next to me, reaching in his pocket. I tensed.

"Speaking of that," he said, pulling a small velvet box from his pocket. I instantly got a look of pure fear on my face. I'm sure it mirrored the look on Charlie's face. James seemed to notice and chuckled.

"No, I'm not proposing! Both of you can breathe!" he laughed, opening the box to reveal a very small silver band with one tiny diamond set into it.

"It's a promise ring. We've been together for a long time Bella and I love you. More than _anyone ever could._ I hope you will accept this promise ring as a promise of my love and that I will never love anyone the way I love you."

Yeah I caught the hidden meaning behind his words. In James World, that translated to _I'm going to put this ring on your finger and claim you as mine whether you like it or not!_

Tears sprang to my eyes. I'm sure Charlie saw them as tears of joy. But truthfully, they were tears of anger, sadness, and terror. I'm never going to escape this man. Not until he kills me.

******************

The Next Day:

I accepted the ring. I didn't have a choice. If I would have said no it would have been another reason for him to hit me. Or kick me. I chose the lesser of two evils. Charlie decided since it was a very hectic and stressful night, that James could stay the night.

"Besides," he reasoned, "I have to leave for work at five am and I don't want to leave you alone with that gash on your head Bells."

Because I haven't been cleaning up gashes, or covering up bruises, or lying about broken arms for almost four years now. Charlie went to bed a few minutes later, telling James he had to sleep on the couch but we could stay up as late as we wanted. I told James five minutes later that the pain medication the hospital gave me was making me tired and went to bed. But only after making up the couch for him. While he stood there and insulted me. He called me stupid. Said my lies were becoming unrealistic. Told me I wasn't good for anything and I should be thankful that he loves me.

I woke up this morning the way I always do. In stages. First, my ears woke up. I didn't move a muscle, didn't open my eyes. I let my ears listen for any sound of movement. Once I was satisfied that no one was in my room, I let my body wake up. Once again, without opening my eyes, I stretched my toes out to the edge of the bed, stretching my arms out slowly, feeling for another body in the bed. No one was there. Finally, I opened my eyes, squinting first. Not seeing anyone, I opened my eyes completely, looking up at the ceiling in relief that he wasn't standing over me waiting.

"Good morning Bella," he greeted. I shrieked, looking at the doorway of my room to see him standing there. Why didn't I check the doorway?

"You startled me," I muttered, sliding out of bed carefully.

"Did you sleep well?" he asked, walking towards me. I stood next to my bed, still as a statue, scared of what was coming. I nodded my head to his question.

"That's good. Because I need to ask you something," he said with that gleam in his eye. Okay, now I'm terrified.

"What's that?" I asked, my voice quivering with fear. He stood inches from me, his right hand moving a piece of hair from my face. His hand slid from my cheek to my neck. He caressed my collarbone with a small smile before it turned into a sneer, his hand tightening around my neck. So tight I could barely breathe.

"Why did Cullen tell me last night that if I touched you again he would kill me?" he demanded.

"I…don't…know," I could hardly talk. My hands grabbed at his hand, my nails scratching his hand, desperate for more air. In all the time he would beat me, I never thought he would do this.

"Don't lie to me Bella! Are you fucking him or something?" he screamed, tightening his grip. I just shook my head violently, tears streaming down my face.

"Are you sure? Because he seemed pretty sure of himself when he hit me!" he sneered, letting go of my neck. I doubled over, my left hand on my knee, my right hand on my throat. I gasped for air, sobbing.

"Answer me!" he shouted, grabbing my shoulder and yanking me up. Before I could say anything, he backhanded me. I tried not to make any noise. The more noise I make the harder he hits. I just stood there and took it.

"Bella, I've told you a million times, you are not allowed to talk to other guys! Didn't you learn your lesson last night?" he asked, punching me in the stomach. I again doubled over, this time clutching my stomach. He pushed me backwards then, making me fall on my back on my bed.

"It's me you love Bella. No one else. Right?" he asked, climbing on top of me. I nodded, trying to stop the tears.

"Say it. I wanna hear you say it!" he growled, his hands moving to the waist band of my pajama pants.

"I love you James," I whispered, shaking at this point, hoping that would stop him.

"I love you Bella. Don't ever forget that," he whispered, yanking my pajama pants and underwear off.

"No," I cried, watching him unbutton his jeans and slide them off with his boxers.

"Don't cry Bells. It's okay. We love each other," he said slowly, entering me roughly. I cried out in pain as he thrusted over and over.

It was then that I knew what I had to do. I just hope he doesn't kill me before then.

**A/N: Like it? Hate it? Leave a review and let me know!**


	6. Planning and Leaving Town

**A/N: Hey! I'm back! I want to thank all my readers and reviewers! You guys rock! And Morgan, you're the best! And I also want to let you guys know that we're getting close to the end. I never intended for this to be a super long story. I'm not saying the next chapter is the last. But I am telling you it will probably be around ten chapters, maybe eleven. I have everything all planned out. I just have to write it!**

**Disclaimer: SMeyer owns Twilight, not me!**

* * *

BPOV

I didn't move from my bed after James left. Just curled in a ball and cried. Charlie got home in the late afternoon, knocking on my bedroom door. I told him I was just tired and was going to rest. He didn't even bother to come in the room to check on me. Just retreated down the stairs and left me locked in my own personal prison.

That's how Edward found me hours later. The blood from my nose dried on my face from when James punched me while he raped me. Or "made love," as he called it. The dried blood on my thighs covered by just the thin sheet on my bed. Tears streaked my face. My pajama pants and underwear still on the floor where James threw them.

I could tell he didn't know what to say. He just quietly and carefully picked me up and carried me, bridal style, to the bathroom where he turned on the water, filing the tub a few inches.

Charlie was asleep in his room down the hall so Edward and I didn't speak. He slowly set me in the tub, not worried that I still had my t-shirt on, and grabbed a washcloth from the cabinet. Dipping it in the water, he dabbed at my face, carefully washing the blood away. I stayed silent. Not in embarrassment of being half naked in front of him. But because I was too ashamed to say anything. James has only "made love," to me twice before. Once when we first got together. And once a year ago. The first time I wanted to. That was before he started hitting me.

Edward kept washing the blood from my body, as gentle as ever. After a moment, he finally set the washcloth in the water, looking me in the eyes.

"I've got a plan Izzy. But you're gonna have to trust me, okay?" he whispered, pushing my hair behind my ears.

"He's gonna kill me Edward. Because of your fight, he knows you know. He's gonna kill me," I said as quietly as I could, careful not to wake Charlie.

"No, he's not. I won't let him. You gotta trust me. I'm gonna get you outta here safely. Okay?"

I just nodded my head, eyes filled with fear. Edward helped me out of the tub and wrapped my fluffy terry cloth robe around me, leading me back into my room. He turned his back while I put some clean clothes on.

The rest of the night was spent finalizing his plans.

******************

EPOV

It's Monday morning. I haven't seen Izzy since Saturday night when I told her my plan. She agreed immediately. But only if we waited a few weeks. She said she needed more time with Charlie. And to hopefully let my fight with James blow over so it's not too obvious what happened. Reluctantly, I agreed. I just hope James leaves her alone the next few weeks. I want to get her away from him. Not end up in prison for murdering him.

"Oh my God, Bella, what happened?" I heard Angela Weber shriek. I glanced over to their group from my spot on the hood of Emmett's GTO. Emmett and Rose were inside the car, arguing yet again while Alice and Jasper poked fun at them through the windows.

The first thing I saw was Bella limping over to Tyler's van where they were congregated. The next thing I noticed was the large bruise above her top lip, the black eye around her left eye, and the big gash stitched up on her forehead. Her right arm was also tucked tight against her stomach, meaning he probably got to her again yesterday.

"I fell down the stairs the other day." She was so quiet I couldn't hear her, but I read her lips.

"Are you okay?" Jessica asked, placing a hand n Bella's shoulder. Bella flinched away, scared of anyone's touch at this point.

"Yeah, she's fine. My girl's tough. She'll be okay!" James said, smiling brightly, throwing his arm around Bella's shoulder and pulling her tight to his side. How could these people that call themselves her friends not notice the look of pure terror on her face whenever James was around?

Rolling my eyes at their supposed concern and sympathy for her, I caught James looking at me. Seeing the glare in his eyes and my promise to Bella to lay low the next couple weeks, I ducked my head and hopped off Emmett's car, heading inside the school with my friends as the first bell rang. We split up once inside; Alice, Emmett, and I heading to first period history. Rose and Jasper headed to gym together.

"Hey guys, can you come over tonight? I need to talk to you about something," I said as we stopped at Alice's locker.

"Sure, I can pick up Rose and Jasper after dinner and we can swing by!" Emmett suggested. Emmett and Alice lived next door to each other so they were always at each other's houses.

"No, just you two if you don't mind," I said quickly. Alice and Emmett exchanged confused glances, agreed, and entered the classroom in front of me.

Halfway through class I felt a tap on my shoulder. We were in the middle of a slideshow presentation. I turned around to see Alice leaning forward, Emmett scooting his desk to the right to hear her.

"Edward, what's going on?" she whispered.

"You can't wait till tonight?" I asked back, glad we were in the back of the room.

"You looked freaked out a minute ago. What do you have to tell us?" she asked.

"Alice, I promise, I'll tell you everything tonight. Relax!"

"No, Eddie, I agree with Pixie here. Something's not right," he said, trying to whisper. He isn't very good at it.

"Mr. McCarty, do you have something to add to the class?" the teacher asked loudly from the front of the room.

"Uh…no maam…Sorry!" he stammered, moving his desk back to its original place and ending our conversation.

******************

That Night:

It was just after midnight. Bella was cowering in my connected bathroom, scared to come out and face the people in my room. I didn't blame her. I would be scared of Emmett too.

"Alice, Emmett, I need to tell you something. I asked just the two of you to come over because I know I can trust the two of you more than anyone. Not that I can't trust Rose or Jazz; it's just, it's been the three of us since we were kids and I can trust you with my life. Or with the most important thing in my life," I stuttered, nervous as hell. Alice sat on my bed, crinkling her eyebrows in confusion. Emmett sat at my computer desk with no emotion on his face.

"Eddie, what the hell are you talking about?" he asked bluntly.

"Well, for the past couple of years, I've been hiding something from you. You know Isabella Swan?" I asked, both of them nodding, "Well, we're friends. And no one knew. No one could know. We couldn't tell anyone."

I stopped there, letting them digest what I just said.

"What do you mean you couldn't tell anyone? Because of James?" Alice asked, wringing her hands.

"Yes, because of James. James Miller isn't the guy everyone thinks he is. There's no easy way to say this, no way to sugarcoat it, so I'm just gonna say it. James hurts Bella. He hits her, and beats her, and does horrible things to her. And I'm the only other person to know," I blurted out. Alice's eyes went wide in shock as Emmett just looked mad.

"Edward, this isn't funny. You're joking right?" Alice choked out. I just shook my head, walking over to my bathroom door. I slowly opened it a little bit, sticking my head in.

"Izzy, you can come out now," I whispered, taking her hand and leading her into my room. She had purposely worn a pair of shorts and a tank top when she snuck over to my house so they could see her wounds. Upon seeing the large fingerprints on her neck from when he choked her, Alice burst into tears. Emmett clenched his fists.

"Bella, I'm so sorry," Alice cried, standing to hug her. Bella instinctively moved away, standing behind me to avoid her touch.

"Alice, Izzy is a little wary of people. I'm sure you can understand," I told her.

"That stupid motherfucker. I knew something was off about him! I'm gonna fucking murder him!" Emmett said through clenched teeth.

"No! You can't!" Bella cried out.

"Are you kidding? Do you see what he's done to you? What else has he done that we can't see? How long has this been going on? And why the fuck doesn't the Chief know about this sick son of a bitch?" Emmett asked, straining to keep from yelling. After calming him down, Bella and I, mainly me, explained her history with James. We showed them the current bruises she has, including the fist shaped one on her stomach, and the boot print on her ribs. We also told them of how it started. How he threatened to kill her if she ever told anyone.

"He said he'd kill you?" Alice asked, tears spilling out of her eyes again. She just nodded, tears of her own falling.

"Guys, that's why we asked you here. James knows I know. I blew it when I fought him the other night. Bella is in danger," I said quietly, rubbing her back softly.

"Well, let's go. Alice and Bella can go talk to the Chief. You and me will go get him and drag his ass to the station, beating him on the way there!" Emmett suggested, standing from his spot at the computer and heading to the door.

"Emmett! No one will believe us!" I said. He stopped with his hand on the doorknob, turning slowly to look at me like I was crazy.

"Why not? Look at her! How can anyone not believe us?"

"Don't you get it? Don't you see how this entire town, including my own father, treats him? They think he was God's given gift to them. And no matter what I say, James will have an excuse ready, just like he always does," Bella explained, strangely calm now, "No, it has to be this way. Just please trust Edward. He's only trying to save me. Please."

"Alright, fine, what's the plan?" Emmett asked, sitting down next to Alice on the bed.

"Alice, while I tell Em our plan, will you go in the bathroom with Bella? She needs a favor," I told her, handing her a Polaroid camera as she stood. She looked at the camera in her hands, not sure what was about to happen, and followed Bella into the bathroom.

******************

BPOV

"Bella, I'm sorry," Alice whispered when I shut the door behind her. Ever since Edward told me of his plans, I had become strangely calm and a little more confident of my future. For so long I had been so sure I would end up dead by James' hands.

"Thank you for your concern. But if everything goes as planned, I'll be okay," I told her.

"So what did you need me to do?"

"I need you to take polaroids of all my bruises," I said quietly.

"Why?" she questioned.

"Just in case. Alice, I know we don't know each other that well. But Edward trusts you. And I trust Edward with my life, obviously. So I trust you. I need you to promise me that if anything happens, if I don't make it out of this town alive, that you will take these pictures to Charlie. If James kills me, I want Charlie to know the truth."

"Oh Bella," Alice cried.

"Promise me Alice. I can't die and let James get away with it," I begged.

"Okay," she nodded, "Okay. What all do you need pictures of?"

I shrugged off my tank top, slipped my shorts off, and stood in front of Bella in just a pair of panties and a sports bra. Alice gasped at the bruises once again. For the next twenty minutes, Alice took pictures of everything. She got the fist sized bruise on my stomach. And the boot shaped bruises across my ribs. Next came the gash on my forehead. And the black eye. And the bruise above my lip. After that was the bruising on my inner thighs. And the scars on my back from when James hit me with an electrical cord about a year ago. When we were done I took a black pen and wrote on the bottom of each Polaroid where that specific bruise or scar was and how and when it occurred. Alice went and got an envelope from Edward's desk and brought it back to me. I sealed the pictures in the envelope, along with a letter to Charlie I wrote the night before. I knew if James killed me and Alice gave him this envelope that I wanted to be able to explain what happened.

"Did you get everything?" Edward asked me when I walked back into his room. I nodded my head, taking a seat on the floor by his feet.

"So I explained everything to Emmett and we caught Alice up quickly. Look guys, you have to swear to me you won't tell a soul. Not unless James gets to us before we can get out. We're leaving tomorrow night. After everyone goes to sleep. I'm gonna sneak her out of her house to my car. We've already got everything packed and ready to go in my trunk. I'll probably ditch my car at the next town and buy a cheap clunker with some of my savings. Bella withdrew most of her savings from her bank too. We've got enough to keep us going for a little while," Edward explained.

"Bella, Edward, here, take this," Alice mumbled, reaching into her purse for something. She then handed Edward a bundle of money.

"Why the hell do you have this much cash in your purse?" Edward asked, grabbing the money. There was at least a couple thousand dollars there.

"I got a bad feeling today when you asked us to come over. Somehow I knew you would need it. So I stopped at the ATM on my way home. Daddy always kept my bank account loaded," she shrugged.

"Alice, we can't take this," I said.

"Yes you can. You need it more than me. Besides, I'd probably just spend it on shoes and I've already got way too many to begin with!" she laughed.

"Thank you Al," Edward whispered.

"Eddie, I've got an idea. Forget that clunker you talked about getting at the next town. As soon as James notices both of you gone, he's gonna start looking for you. The next town is the first place he'll go," Emmett said, making sense, "Instead, tomorrow night, Alice and I will be waiting for you at the highway in my car. When you get there, we'll trade cars. My GTO is way faster than your little Volvo. You won't have to stop except to get gas. You can get further away faster!"

"Emmett, we can't take your car! What are you gonna tell everyone?" Edward asked him.

"I'll say it got stolen. And I'll dump your car just outside of town!" Emmett answered.

"What about the license plate Em? Can't they be tracked through your license plate?" Alice asked.

"No biggie. I've got an old license plate in my garage that I found in the road one day when I was a kid. Knew it would be useful someday!" he said, chuckling.

******************

The Next Night:

Today had been horrible. All I could think about was leaving. And James could tell something was up. He didn't leave my side at all. He barely let anyone else talk to me at school. On the way home, he asked me what was going on. I actually rolled my eyes at him. I knew he would hit me when we got to my house but for some reason I didn't really care. I knew I would be gone tonight. I cooked dinner for him and Charlie. I made Charlie's favorite; chicken spaghetti. It was my last night with him. I actually didn't mind sitting in the living room watching TV with him after dinner. James left around nine. I stayed up with Charlie until eleven when he went to bed. I faked being tired too and locked myself in my room. I had an hour to prepare. I quickly changed my clothes into dark jeans and a long sleeve black shirt, throwing a black hoodie on over it, my black converse on my feet. I checked my backpack, making sure I had the last few minute things I needed; my wallet, the cash Alice gave me, my cell phone, and a few girly essentials like deodorant, hair bands, toothbrush, and toothpaste. I then sat down at my desk to write a note to Charlie. Edward and I decided to leave our parents with a sliver of the truth. Edward was going to tell his parents he ran away to help a friend but wasn't going to name me. I scribbled a note to Charlie, giving him my excuse.

_Charlie,_

_I'm sorry. I can't tell you where I went. But I'm gone and you won't be able to find me. I had to leave. There was just too much pressure living here. I couldn't go on letting everyone think I was happy. I can't live up to the image of the Chief's daughter and the girlfriend of the town hero. I can't do it anymore. _

_Charlie, Dad, please know that I do love you. I always will. No matter what happens to me, please know that. Remember me as your daughter that loves you. _

_Bella_

Finishing the letter, I placed it on my pillow, realizing it was time to go. I grabbed my bag and quietly opened my door, listening for Charlie's snores. Hearing them, I closed the door and crossed the room to my window. Easing it open, I noticed Edward standing below it, ready for me. I tossed him my bag and slowly climbed out, climbing down the tree. Without a word, Edward and I ran to his car that was parked down the street and took off for the highway where Emmett and Alice were waiting. Right before the entrance to the highway there is a little turn off that is a dirt road dead end. Emmett's car was at the end. When we pulled up, we noticed Rosalie and Jasper waiting with Emmett and Alice.

"Emmett, what's going on?" Edward asked as we got out of his car.

"I couldn't keep this from them Eddie. It wasn't right and you know it. Bella, I swear to you on my grandmother's grave that they won't tell anyone."

Edward, Emmett, and Jasper were grabbing our bags from his trunk, moving them over to Emmett's car as I stood huddled with Alice and Rosalie in the cold. I didn't know Rosalie or Jasper but if Edward trusted them that was enough for me.

"Bella, I'm sorry I didn't notice anything before it got to this," Rose whispered to me, rubbing my arm.

"It's okay Rosalie. You didn't know. No one did. It's better this way though. Now I can get free and Charlie won't have to know what happened."

"Eddie, Rose and Jasper have something for you," Emmett said, everyone standing in a circle together.

"Here Edward, you guys need this," Jasper said, handing him an envelope. He opened it up and I saw another wad of cash.

"You guys, seriously, you can't do this," I said, trying to grab the envelope from Edward.

"No, Izzy, it's okay. They want to do this. Besides, it's gonna help get us new identities. We're gonna need them if we want to stay hidden," Edward replied, Alice and Rose crying quietly.

"Edward, be careful, please. I know you have to do this. But I'm gonna miss you. I'll miss you too Bella, even though we didn't know each other," Alice cried, hugging both of us.

"Alice, we'll stay in touch somehow. I will find a way to make sure you guys know we're okay without James being able to find us. Don't worry," Edward reassured her before taking my hand.

"You ready?" he asked me. I took a long look at him before glancing at his friends.

"Gimme a minute. I need to talk to your friends privately. I'll be in the car in a minute," I said. Edward went around and hugged each of his friends before getting in the driver's seat of Emmett's car.

"I want to thank all of you. I know we don't know each other. But I trust you because Edward trusts you. And I trust Edward with my life. Otherwise, I would probably be dead soon. And I know you didn't have to do so much for us. But you are. So thank you. You're helping to save my life," I told them, tears sliding from my eyes. Alice stepped forward and gave me a hug.

"I might not have known you before Bella, but I know you now. And I know you're going to be just fine. You're a survivor Bella. And you're strong. You may not know it, but you are. You're gonna be fine. And so is Edward. One day you'll come back to us, I've seen it!" Alice said, pointing to her temple.

"You've seen it?" I questioned.

"Don't ask Bella. Just trust," she replied, stepping over to Edward's Volvo. Jasper and Rosalie gave me a quick hug, asking me to be safe. Emmett stepped up to me next.

"So, Alice is right you know. You two will be back one day. She knows these things. All our lives she's been able to see things happen before they actually do. So don't say goodbye to us Bella. Say I'll see you later," he said quietly, hugging me quickly. The tears came faster then, knowing these people were doing so much for me without even knowing me.

"I'll see you later," I whispered, opening the passenger door and getting in the car. As Edward pulled away I turned in my seat to watch the four people standing there watching us drive away from their lives. I would be forever grateful to them. When we turned onto the highway I finally turned back around in my seat and buckled my seatbelt, ready for whatever the road chose to throw at us.


	7. Austin and Bekah

**A/N: Hey there! Here's the next chapter!! It skips forward a little but I hope you guys like it. Let me know what you think! Thank you Morgan for all your help and encouragement. Can't wait til you're down here in Houston!!**

* * *

EPOV

We left on a Wednesday morning. We drove for hours before we had to stop for gas. I tried to convince Bella to head for Seattle for a few days but she said that would be the first place anyone looked. SO we decided to take turns driving until we decided to stop. At the first gas station we stopped at, I bought a roadmap to try to pinpoint a final destination. Bella said we would just know when it was the right place to stop. We ended up in a small town outside of Denver Colorado.

That was a little over six years and nine cities ago. As a rule we moved every six months to a year. Bella never wanted to stay in one place too long. The longer you stay the more recognizable you are.

I had been able to find new identification for us for every city we lived in. In Colorado we were Justin and Stacy Marlow.

From there I had been John Marks, Tommy Franks, William Thompson, Nathan Stevens, Thomas Evans, Andrew Williams, and Stephen Campbell. Right now I am Austin Young.

Bella has been Katie Marks, Abby Franks, Laura Thompson, Madeline Stevens, Melissa Evans, Nicole Fuller, and Sarah Maguire. Right now she is Bekah King.

We had always posed as brother and sister until we moved to Oklahoma from Nebraska. I was twenty-one, Bella twenty.

Every time we started over in a new city we would send a letter to Alice to let her know we were still alive and safe. Once a month we would drive a few towns away from where we were living to call Emmett from payphone. He would give us updates on our families, and most importantly, James.

He told us that Carlisle, Esme, and Charlie hadn't given up hope that we were okay. They never knew for a fact we were together but assumed since we had vanished the same night. The three of them searched surrounding cities and towns for almost a year. Emmett said he, Rosalie, Jasper, and Alice volunteered in the searches so they wouldn't look suspicious. He said after a year the search ended. He and Rose moved to Seattle to attend the University of Washington and ended up staying there after graduation. Alice and Jasper left for New York and are still there. Every time he goes back home to Forks he stops to see my parents and reassure them that he believes I am okay.

Emmett told us that James gave an Oscar winning performance when he found out Bella was gone. He played the part of the heartbroken boyfriend, always the first to head out and search for her. According to Emmett, James also went to U of W. He would see James around campus frequently. After about six months James dropped out, making a promise to Charlie to find Bella for him. Charlie even helped him out financially while he traveled, looking for her. Emmett went home to Forks once a week to see his parents and check on mine. And since Charlie, Carlisle, and Esme believed we were together, James gave the three of them frequent updates on where he was traveling and where he was headed next. Every month when we called, Emmett would tell us where he had been and where he was going next so we could avoid those places. It was a close call one time a few years ago. We had just left Wyoming to head for Wisconsin two days before. Our monthly phone call occurred on our way to Wisconsin. James had just arrived in the state of Wyoming, distributing our photos everywhere he went.

It was a close call but we left before he got there. And no one knew where we really went to. I had told my boss at the gas station I worked at that we were moving to Florida. On our next call with Emmett, he said James went to Florida from Wyoming, following my false trail.

Right now we're in Kansas City, Missouri. Bella worked at the corner grocery store as a checker. I worked there too, as a stock boy. The pay wasn't great, minimum wage, but we got by. IT's not like we needed much anyways. Our one bedroom apartment had enough room for a full size bed and one dresser in the bedroom and a couch and a very old, very small TV that sat on the floor in the living room. We shared the bed, but never touched. And we barely had enough clothes to fill the dresser. But Bella was safe. And, for the most part, happy.

And that's all that mattered to me.

BPOV

It's been six years since Edward and I left. I mean…Austin and I. I've had a hard time remembering our new names in every town we move to. And I never remember my name. Thankfully, I'm hardly ever without Edward so he helps me.

When we left, Edward and I began to learn general self-defense. After a year, Edward and I spend some of Alice's money on a kickboxing class to learn more. So if James ever did find me, I wouldn't be the defenseless girl anymore. We also learned a few more things from our life on the run.

For example, it's easy to get a new identity. All you have to do is look in the obituaries for someone that died that was close to your age. Then you just have to request a copy of your birth certificate, claiming you lost yours. From there you can get a new driver's license and social security card and find a job.

We also learned to cook a certain meal large enough for multiple people so it would stretch for almost a week. That way, we didn't have to spend as much money on groceries.

Edward and I both worked today, but he got off early. He wanted to stick around and wait for me but I told him to go on, that I would walk home when I got off. We only lived two blocks away. When I finished my shift, I trudged home, thinking about making enchiladas for this week. Walking into the apartment, I didn't see Edward but I did see our four duffel bags and two backpacks piled by the couch packed full. I was filled with dread.

We were leaving again. I was actually starting to like this place. I heard some noise in the kitchen and walked in to find Edward loading up some water bottles and sandwich meat into an ice chest. On the counter were a few plastic bags of food like canned goods, chips, and bread.

"What's going on?" I asked quietly. He looked up from what he was doing with a hurried look.

"Our monthly call was today. I called from the gas station down the street instead of waiting for you. Somehow, James found out we came to Kansas City. He found someone at the coffee shop in Little Rock that recognized our pictures. Whoever it was told him we were headed here," he explained, closing the ice chest, "Did you tell someone there?"

The coffee shop in Little Rock, Arkansas was where Edward and I worked last.

"Just Marie, the manager. I'm sorry. Is he coming here?" I asked, panicking.

"He's already in town. Emmett said he got here two days ago!"

"Oh God. We have to get out of here. Now!" I shrieked, running for the bags.

"Bella! Calm down!" he said, grabbing my shoulders, "We have to do this calmly!"

I nodded my head, trying to calm my breathing.

"Alright, I'm gonna take the ice chest and three bags down to the car. Wait for me before you come down," Edward said, slinging one backpack and two duffel bags on his shoulders and picked up the ice chest.

I stood at the window and watched him load the bags into the GTO's trunk quickly. HE disappeared from view but appeared in the doorway soon enough.

"Okay, I didn't see him anywhere around. Grab the food, I'll get the bags. We gotta hurry. He could be anywhere," Edward said in a rush, grabbing the other backpack and duffel bags. I ran into the kitchen and grabbed the three plastic bags full of food. We rushed down the stairs and hustled to the car. Edward tossed the bags in the floor of the backseat and got in the driver's seat. I jumped in the passenger seat after placing the food bags in the seats of the backseat. Starting the car, Edward pulled away from the curb slowly, making sure not to draw attention to us.

"Where are we going now?" I asked him; sure he had something in mind. He looked over at me for a split second before looking back out front.

"How's Georgia sound?" he asked quietly. I just nodded my head and put my sunglasses on, facing forward again. Ready for whatever the road has in store for us again.


	8. Cabins and Gags

**A/N: Okay so I suck. I know. I apologize. Life got in the way. I got laid off again, finals were coming up, and to be honest, I just haven't been in the mood to write lately. But here I am again. Hopefully this will hold you guys over until I can get the next chapter out. There are only two chapters left. SO be prepared for this story to go a little faster paced from now on. Sorry it's been kinda slow and boring! lol....Morgan, thank you for everything, as always. Love ya FC!!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight. SMeyer does!**

* * *

BPOV

We didn't make it all the way to Savannah, our intended destination. We made it just outside of Atlanta. Edward got tired and decided to stop at a roadside motel for the night. It was the kind of motel that had separate cabins instead of rooms next to each other. We were in cabin # 4, further away from the office and the road. After dropping our bags off in the room, I plopped down on the bed, resting against the pillows.

"I'm gonna run down the street to that diner to get some dinner. You want anything in particular?" he asked me, grabbing the room key back up from the table.

"No. Whatever's fine. But it would be amazing if they had some dessert there too!" I smiled, turning on the television.

"I'll see what I can do Iz. I'll be back in twenty minutes at the most. Keep the door locked," he told me, leaving the small one room cabin. Instead of going into full on panic mode like I tend to do when I am alone, I tried to steady my breathing and find something interesting on TV. I found some random Jennifer Lopez movie on and left it there.

Fifteen minutes later Edward still wasn't back. I kept glancing at the door, wondering what was taking so long. My fears disappeared when I heard footsteps outside, Edward must be back. I turned off the TV and sat up, expecting him to unlock the door and walk in with a bag full of food. Instead, I was greeted by the door being forced open and my worst fear walking in.

"Hey Bells, did you miss me?"

I haven't heard that voice in six years. I thought I never would again. Before I could even move I was flying backwards on the bed from James' punch. I rolled off the other side of the bed and forced myself to get up and fight.

"What the fuck were you thinking trying to run away from me? Did you really think I wouldn't find you?" he asked with a growl, walking towards me. I kept my feet shoulder length apart, hands at my side, ready for his attack.

But apparently he had other ideas. Instead of trying to hit me, he charged me, arms wrapping around me to hold me down. Before I knew it, he had me tied up to one of the chairs in the room, three feet from the front door. My hands were tied behind my back, my feet tied to each leg of the chair, a bandana gagged my mouth.

I sat there, trying not to cry for ten more minutes, praying he wouldn't kill me.

******************

EPOV

Okay so this diner is ridiculously slow. It's taken twenty minutes to order two orders of chicken fingers and French fries, two cokes, and a slice of apple pie. As soon as the waitress handed me the bag of food, I handed her the money and a tip and sprinted out of the diner, rushing to get back to Izzy before she started worrying. I jogged down the street, making sure not to spill the cokes in the drink container, and skidded to a halt in front of cabin # 4. I pulled out the key and unlocked the door, pushing it all the way open.

"EDWARD!" Bella's muffled scream was the first thing I heard. The first thing I saw was her tied to a chair just inside the room, her mouth gagged.

"Bella, what the fu…" I managed to get out before something slammed against the side of my head. I was knocked to the floor. Struggling to get up, I saw James above me. Shit. Before I could react he hit me again, this time with the phone from the bedside table, knocking me unconscious.

******************

BPOV

After James knocked Edward out he came and untied my legs, keeping my arms tied behind my back and my mouth gagged. He then drug me outside and stuffed me into the backseat of Emmett's GTO before starting the car and taking off.

"Alright Bella, there will be plenty of time for us to catch up later. But this is what's going to happen. We're going to the airport and we're going to get on a flight to Seattle. From there we will drive to a certain location. And if you say one word to anyone while we are in the airport or on the plane, I will not hesitate to kill you. I may not have any weapons on me but I can kill you just as quickly with my bare hands. Are we clear?" he asked, looking at me in the rear view mirror.

I hesitated for a second too long. He reached back and slapped me.

"I said, are we clear?"

"We're clear," I mumbled through the gag. _Dear God_, I prayed silently, _please let Edward be okay_.


	9. Airports and Guns

**A/N: Hey guys! I suck, I know! Sorry for the long wait. Just took me a while to get my thoughts in order. Before you begin, I want to say thank you to everyone that is still reading this. I appreciate it!**

* * *

EPOV

I woke up on the floor of that cabin a few minutes later. Obviously a few minutes too late since James was already gone, Bella with him. As soon as I could sit up without feeling like I was gonna puke I crawled over to the phone that James hit me with, punching in Emmett's cell phone number.

"Hello?"

"Emmett, she's gone," I choked out, my hand pressed to my head, trying to fight off the headache.

"What? Who is this?" he asked warily, trying to be safe.

"Emmett, it's me, Edward. James found us. He took Bella before I could do anything. He took your car."

"Shit, are you okay? Was Bella hurt when they left?"

"I'm fine. I think I might have a slight concussion but I'm fine. I don't know about Bella though. She was tied up when I got back from the diner. He knocked me out with the phone and left. I don't know what to do! What the fuck do I do Em?" I screeched, freaking out.

"Okay calm down. We'll get her back. Look, the only place familiar to him is Forks. He's probably headed back there now. Alice and Jasper are in town right now too. I'll call them over and get Rose home from work. We'll drive down to Forks and start snooping around. Just get yourself to an airport and get back here. Alright?"

"Alright. I'll call a cab when we hang up," I replied, "Emmett, I think it's time Alice gave the chief those polaroids and that letter from Bella. Have her show them to him with Esme and Carlisle there too. He's gonna need the support."

"Are you sure man?"

"Yes. It's time they knew the truth. Bella's life depends on it. And Em, make sure Esme and Carlisle know I'm on my way back. I'll call you when I land," I told him, hanging up and calling for a cab to come get me. After hanging up I grabbed my duffel bag and Bella's backpack with all her keepsakes from the last six years.

*****************

BPOV

"Why are you doing this?" I whispered to James after the plane took off. He untied my hands and took the gag off me when we pulled up to the airport. I kept quiet, terrified for my life.

"Bella, baby, no talking. I'm too annoyed right now to answer your questions."

"You won't get away with this. Edward's friend Alice has the evidence to put you away for life if I die."

"What?" he asked, looking at me for the first time since we boarded the plane.

"Didn't know that did you?" I asked with a smirk, thankful for a crowd so I wouldn't get hit.

"Yeah before we left Forks, I had Alice take pictures of all the marks you gave me. I also wrote a letter. Told her that if anything ever happened to me, if I died, to give Charlie that letter and those pictures so he would know that you were the one to kill me."

I'm gonna be honest; James looked a little nervous now! That made me smile. Even if I die, I know he won't get away with it.

*****************

APOV

"Alice, it's so good to see you!" Esme cheered, hugging me after she opened the door. Rose was behind me with a small smile.

"I have to say, I was a little confused when Emmett said you wanted to speak to us and the chief. What's going on dear?"

"Let's sit down Esme. This is gonna be difficult for everyone," I mumbled, walking into their living room where Charlie and Carlisle sat, worry on their faces. Charlie and Carlisle sat on the large couch, Esme perched on the arm of it next to Carlisle. Rose and I sat across the coffee table from them on the love seat.

"Miss Brandon, Mrs. McCarty, nice to see you two," Charlie said politely.

"Chief Swan, Carlisle, Esme, we need to talk," Rosalie muttered, nodding at me. I reached into my purse and pulled out an envelope. One by one I laid the pictures on the coffee table facing them. Tears poured silently from my eyes as I went about my task.

"Alice, what is this?" Carlisle asked with shock in his voice.

"Six years ago Edward came to me and Emmett for a favor. He said he and Bella Swan were very close friends but no one knew about it. He told us that he had to get her out of town without anyone knowing. We all gave them money and Emmett gave them his car. The night before they left, Bella asked me to take these pictures And hold onto them in case they were needed in the future. She also gave me a letter to read to you Chief Swan. She said if anything happened to her, that I was to read you this letter and show you these pictures so you would know the truth," I explained, trying to dry my eyes.

"I don't understand. Who did this to her?" Charlie demanded, looking at a picture of long, skinny scars on her back.

"Why don't I just read the letter to you?" I asked. He nodded his head as I began,

"_Charlie,_

_I am so sorry that I left you. But since you're reading this that means something bad happened. It's time you knew the truth. James did all this to me. He hit me and beat me and raped me and scarred me for years. No one knew. He told me if I told anyone that he would kill me. I kept quiet. Charlie, Dad, I'm probably dead by now. But I need you to promise me that you will believe my words and make sure he pays for what he did. If I have to die to make sure he doesn't hurt anyone else, then so be it. _

_I want you to know that Edward did his best to keep me safe. Give him a hug for me won't you? I love you Dad. Don't ever forget that._

_Love, _

_Bells_

I'm so sorry Chief Swan," I cried when I finished. Charlie was hunched over, his elbows rested on his knees, head in his hands. His shoulders shook with his cries.

"So Bella's dead?" Esme asked, eyes wet with tears.

"We're not sure," Rose said quietly.

"What do you mean not sure?" Carlisle asked.

"Edward called Emmett a few hours ago. Said James showed up at their hotel and ambushed them. He knocked him out and took Bella with him. Emmett insists that he's headed back to Forks with her. Jasper and Emmett are snooping around right now trying to find a place he would take her," I told them.

"Charlie, I know this is hard for you to comprehend. But do you know anywhere that James would take her? Does he own any property in town?" Rosalie asked him.

"No, nothing. He rents an apartment. That bastard! How could I not see what he was doing to my little girl?"

"Charlie, it's not your fault, you couldn't have known!" Carlisle said to him gently.

"She's my daughter! I should have known! Goddammit! I believed his lies! I believed everything. I paid for everything for him! I have to find him," Charlie shouted, headed for the door.

"Charlie wait! At least let me go with you," Carlisle suggested. Charlie nodded and they headed out the door.

"Alice, I have to ask; is Edward okay?" Esme asked quietly, her head down.

"Oh Esme, yes he's okay. He's flying back as we speak. He's determined to find Bella!" I reassured her.

"That poor girl. The things that man did to her! I feel so foolish. Carlisle and I believed him too!" she said, crying a little.

"Esme, all we can do now is wait for a call from one of the boys."

"No, there has to be something else we can do! Are you sure he doesn't own any property in town?" I asked her, dismissing Rose's idea to just wait.

"I don't know. I never really talked to him except to ask if he found Edward and Bella."

"Can I use your computer?"

"Sure, it's in Carlisle's office, this way," she answered, leading us to the office.

"What are you gonna do Al?" Rose asked. I started typing away at the keys.

"Jasper is a bit of a computer hacker and taught me a few things in the past couple years. I'm gonna hack into the county records and see if I can find any property rights!"

******************

EPOV

"Edward!" I heard Emmett shout my name as I walked out of the airport. He and Jasper were waiting in Emmett's truck.

"Thanks for picking me up guys. Have you found anything out yet?" I asked, getting in the backseat.

"Not yet. Rose said they showed Charlie, Carlisle, and Esme the pictures and read them the letter. She said Charlie and Carlisle left after that to look for them. We're just gonna head to your parent's house to wait with the girls," Jasper told me. I hung my head, feeling like I failed Bella.

"Edward, it's not your fault," Emmett mumbled as his cell phone rang, "Alice? What is it?"

I could hear Alice shouting on the other end of the phone but couldn't tell what she was saying.

"Shit Al! You're a fucking genius! Alright tell Charlie and Carlisle to wait for us. No! Tell them not to go in without us! I'm not gonna get Bella or anyone else killed because Charlie is upset and gun happy! Alright, yeah we'll be there in twenty minutes. Okay see you soon!"

"What the hell was that about?" I asked frantically.

"Apparently Alice hacked into the county records and found a property that James inherited from his grandfather a few years back. It's very isolated, out in the woods, only accessible by foot. Charlie and Carlisle are waiting a couple miles away for us. He's probably got her there."

"What makes you so sure he would take her there?" Jasper asked.

"It's the only place he's that familiar with other than his apartment and they're not there. Charlie already checked."

We drove in silence from that point, gaining speed with every second. By the time we exited the highway, Emmett was going close to a hundred. About ten minutes later we turned off a dirt road to see Charlie's cruiser sitting at the dead end.

"The house is about a mile and a half back in the woods," Carlisle told us while he hugged me. We could wait on the greetings for later.

"Alright, Charlie and I go in first. You three just wait outside for our word to come in. I'm not getting anyone hurt. We take it slow and make sure Bella is safe before anything else. Got it?" Emmett asked, taking a gun from his glove box.

"Emmett, what the fuck?" I shouted in a whisper. He just grinned.

Oh yeah, didn't I tell you? I'm a cop up in Seattle!" he laughed. No, he hadn't told me that!

"Alright, let's go," Charlie whispered. We all started walking slowly and quietly through the woods, ready for any attack. Charlie and Emmett lead the group as the two cops. Up ahead, about a hundred yards, I could see the house. Shack really. It was big enough for one main room and a bathroom probably. Emmett motioned for us to wait and stay quiet as he and Charlie advanced on the house. I crept slowly behind them, not making a sound. When they were about five feet from the house, me about ten feet, we were all frozen by a bloods-curdling scream piercing the air.

"Bella," I gasped, taking off for the house. I'll be damned if I let James kill her. I don't care what Emmett said.


	10. Hospitals and New Houses

**A/N: Hey guys! I'm not even gonna apologize for the wait, you guys know I'm sorry. And hopefully this chapter will answer everyone's questions on whether Bella and Edward have feelings for each other. **

**Morgan thank you for everything, as always. **

**Also, one reviewer asked me a question about the last chapter. She asked if Emmett is a cop then why didn't he go arrest James at any point over the last six years? I honestly don't have an answer to that. It was an honest oversight and I didn't even think about it. So let's just pretend that for some reason he couldn't! Okay? Thanks! lol**

* * *

BPOV

Dreams are funny things. I don't know how they are for you. But for me, they show me all the things I don't like to think about. Like James. After he knocked me unconscious it was like a replay of everything that had happened since we got back to Washington. We got off the plane and headed for a parking garage. James made me slink down behind a car while he broke into it and hotwired it. Then pretty much threw me into the front seat. When we were driving down that dirt road that led to wherever he took me, I tried to open the door and jump out. James caught me trying to open the door and backhanded me so hard that I slammed my head against the window. I'm pretty sure I got a concussion from that. Once we got to that shack he took me to, everything was a blur of slaps, punches, and kicks. He beat me up pretty bad. I think he broke a couple ribs. I'm positive my nose is broken from one of his punches. I've got some pretty nasty bruising from him, I can already tell without seeing it.

My dream, or nightmare really, started fading away slowly and my eyes slid open a crack to see Edward and Emmett standing a few feet away from me. They were facing each other and talking quietly. I could barely hear their words over the incessant beeping of some machine. I recognized that sound. Damn, that means I'm in the hospital. James is a son of a bitch.

"What do you mean you don't know?" Emmett's question interrupted my thoughts. My eyes focused back on Emmett and Edward, trying to hear Edward's answer.

"I mean, shit Em I don't know what I mean. It's Izzie. How can you even ask me something like that?"

What are they talking about?

"Eddie, it's a simple question. Do you love her? It's not multiple choice!" Emmett said, snickering.

Love me? Edward love me? I won't lie, I've thought about it. I mean, come on, we've shared everything for the last six years, including a bed. We've never talked about it, nothing's ever happened between us, but there was always something there. Even a damaged girl like me could tell. There were moments between us when we would be driving to a new town and I would scoot over and lay my head on his shoulder; or those days when neither of us had to work and we would spend all afternoon watching old Friends reruns, moments like those when no words needed to be spoken but we both knew what the words would have been.

_I love you. _

I think that's the first time I've ever really admitted that to myself. I love Edward. No, it's more than that.

"Emmet, it's not as easy as that," Edward replied, breaking me from my thoughts once again.

"Edward shut the fuck up! This is Bella we're talking about! The girl you gave up your entire life for just to keep her safe!"

That was true. Edward gave up everything for me. I didn't ask him to either. He did it voluntarily to save me. Before he could respond to Emmett the door opened. Charlie entered the room and just stood there for a moment. He looked at Emmett and nodded his head, holding his hand out. Emmett shook his hand with a nod of his own head. Charlie then looked at Edward. Neither of them said a word as Charlie threw his arms around Edward and pulled him into a hug. I choked back a sob watching my father hug the one person that meant the world to me, just like I asked. I couldn't hear it but Charlie started crying, his shoulders shaking slightly. Edward wrapped his arms around Charlie and let him cry for a second.

"Bella asked me in her letter to give you a hug for trying to keep her safe. Thank you Edward," Charlie said as he stepped away from Edward.

"Chief Swan, you don't have to thank me. I just did what was necessary. I'd do it again in a heartbeat if Izzie needed me to."

My heart fluttered a little at that. I tried to get their attention by saying hi but it came out sounding more like, "Huuu."

Edward and Charlie both turned and looked at me before rushing to the bed, Charlie on my left, Edward on my right.

"Bells? How you feelin honey?" Charlie asked, taking my hand. I shrugged my shoulders, and then winced at the sensation of extreme pain that ran down my arm.

"Sweetheart, don't try to move too much. You're pretty beat up. I'll go find Carlisle," Charlie said to me, rushing from the room. Edward looked at Emmett and nodded his head once before Emmett left as well.

"Izzie, you scared the shit out of me!" he chuckled, taking my hand in his.

"How long have I been here?" I muttered, fighting the urge to move. I knew how painful it would be.

"You've been unconscious for two days Iz," Edward whispered.

"TWO DAYS?" I shouted, "Ow, fuck that hurts!"

"Yeah James hurt you pretty bad. We got to you as fast as we could. We were almost too late."

"What happened?"

"Are you sure you wanna know everything?" Edward asked me gently. I realized it must have been pretty bad.

"I need to know Edward. I need to know what that bastard did to me. Please," I whispered, refusing to cry.

Edward went on to explain my injuries James inflicted upon me. I was right, he broke two left ribs. My nose was broken. I had two black eyes. My lip was busted. My shoulder was torn out of socket from James pulling me from the car. There was a stitched up gash on my stomach. Apparently, the son of a bitch escalated from beating the crap out of me to stabbing me in the gut. That was right before everyone got there to stop him. Thankfully, he didn't hit any organs. Edward said it was just a flesh wound and would heal just fine.

"I'm so sorry Iz. If I would have known James was there, I never would have left you alone in that cabin!" Edward apologized, lightly squeezing my hand.

"Edward, it's okay. I knew he would find us one day. What happened to him?"

"Charlie shot him."

"Charlie shot him?" I repeated, "Is he dead?"

"No, unfortunately not. We were walking up to that shack when I heard you scream. It was right before you passed out. Emmett told me and Jasper to go in after him but once I heard you scream I didn't give a damn about anything but you. Emmett and I were the first ones in the house and we both charged James. He hit Emmett and knocked him down. I was trying to fight him but Charlie beat me to it. Shot him in the knee. Emmett and Charlie arrested him. He was patched up at the hospital and transported to the prison as soon as we could get him out of here," Edward explained, "Izzie, he's never gonna be released. Charlie and Carlisle talked to the ADA already. She said his trial won't happen for at least six months, but he won't get out on bail before that. He was charged with kidnapping, aggravated assault, and attempted murder. The ADA said she's gonna push for the maximum sentence, life in prison with no possibility of parole."

God, that was like music to my ears!

"Bella, it's so good to see you awake!" Carlisle cheered as he walked in the room with Charlie and Esme.

"How are you feeling?" he asked.

"Okay. Physically, I hurt like hell. But Edward said all my injuries should heal okay."

"And mentally or emotionally? We have therapists on staff if you need to talk to someone about it."

I looked from him to Charlie, and then focused on Edward.

"Thank you, but I think I'll be okay. I just want to go home and be with Charlie for a few days."

"Completely understandable. You do have quite a few visitors in the waiting room Bella," Esme told me with a smile.

"I do?"

"Yep! Alice, Jasper, Rose, and Emmett have been here since you came in. Earlier today word got out and a few of your high school friends showed up. Jake, Jessica, Mike, and Angela are here."

"You want to see anyone?" Edward asked me gently.

"I guess so," I whispered, "Don't leave me, please."

I grasped his hand, not letting him move. I could feel Charlie's, Carlisle's, and Esme's eyes on us but didn't care.

"I'm never gonna leave you again Iz, don't worry," he whispered, kissing my forehead. Our parents left the room to go get a few visitors.

"Izzie, before anyone comes in, I need to tell you something."

"You can tell me anything Edward," I said quietly, not letting go of his hand.

"Okay, well, we've been on our own for six years now and we've been through a lot together. But I don't think I ever realized how much you meant to me until I thought I had lost you forever. When I woke up in that cabin and realized you were gone, I felt like my entire world was over. What I'm trying to say, Iz, is that I love you. I'm in love with you. I have been since we were seventeen. I just never figured it out until now."

I know I was thinking something along these lines earlier. But now, hearing him say them, I froze up. The last person that told me he loved me tried to kill me. I freaked out and just started at him. As we heard a knock on the door, he leaned down and kissed me hand.

"It's okay Izzie. You don't have to say anything now. I can wait forever if I have to," he mumbled as Jake, Jessica, Angela, and Mike walked in the room.

"Bella!" Angela gasped as she saw me, rushing forward to hug me.

"Ugh, Ang, get off!" I groaned in pain.

"I'm so sorry! Bella, we didn't even know you were still alive. Jessica's mom's sister is a nurse here and told everyone you were brought in. God Bella, we were horrible friends back then. We should have seen something!" Angela rambled on.

"Ang, slow down. Bella, I think what she's trying to say is we're sorry. We were all friends with you and friends with James. And as those friends, we should have known what was going on," Mike explained, true sincerity showing on his face.

"Thank you Mike. I appreciate you saying it now. But it wouldn't have made a difference. No one knew because I had to protect myself," I told them, earning strange looks, "I know that sounds odd.

"But if I had told anyone back then what James was doing, I wouldn't still be here. James would have killed me then. And he probably would have gotten away with it."

"I can't believe how strong you are Bella. I don't mean to be rude, but I don't understand how you can be so calm and collected after he damn near almost did kill you!" Jessica cried, sitting down in the empty visitors chair on the opposite side from Edward. I gave her a small smile and looked at Edward for strength, my main source of strength for the last six years.

"Jess, I'm not as strong as you think. On the inside, I'm freaking out. But you have to understand, Edward saved my life six years ago by leaving with me. I had six long years to come to terms with what James had done. And Edward saved my life again two days ago. I'm still trying to come to terms with what James tried to do then. But after living on the run for six years, struggling to be able to eat three meals a day, I'm just glad to be alive. And back home with Edward and my dad."

"No, you might say you're not strong, but you are. Stronger than anyone we've ever met," Jake said, speaking up for the first time. I knew he had to be feeling a good amount of guilt. He was James' best friend back in high school.

"Well, we should let you get some rest. You get better, you hear me?" Angela asked, patting my hand.

"Thanks for coming, it means a lot to her," Edward said to them as he walked them to the door.

"I know you're probably exhausted, but Alice and Rose really wanted to come say hi real quick."

"No, it's okay. I've been asleep for two days. I'm wide awake now. They can come in," I told him, struggling to find some of that strength Jake just talked about. I was telling the truth; on the inside I am coming apart at the seams. For six years I had lived in fear that one day James would find me and kill me. That day finally came. Except he was caught before he could kill me.

"You sure do know how to scare people!" Rose joked as her and Alice walked into my private room.

"Hi," I said meekly. Edward just sat by my side and held my hand, my pillar of strength.

"Told you you'd be back one day Bella!" Alice said in a sing song voice, pointing to her temple.

"You were right Alice. We're back," I mumbled, rolling my eyes.

"Well, I for one have to say I'm glad. Emmett will now get his best friend back and I will get to know you better!" Rose cheered, a thousand watt smile gracing her face.

"That sounds nice Rosalie," I replied.

"Bella, this might seem sudden and random, but I have to ask. Jasper and I are getting married next month here in Forks. Rose is my maid of honor and Emmett is his best man. I was wondering if you would be my second bridesmaid?" she asked, quickly adding, "Edward, Jasper expects you to be his second groomsmen so you need to go get fitted for a tux!"

"Alice!" Edward groaned, dropping his head to my bed, "I hate tuxes!"

"Too bad, you don't get a choice! But Bella, you do. If you think you would feel uncomfortable, I completely understand."

"Can I think about it?"

"Of course! Just let me know your decision two weeks before the wedding so if you say yes we can get you fitted for your bridesmaid dress!"

"That's fine," I said, trying to hide a yawn.

"Come on Al, let's let the girl get some rest," Rose said quietly, dragging Alice by the arm out of the room.

"Get well soon Bella!" Alice shouted as she left.

******************

Two Weeks Later:

I was released from the hospital a few days after everyone had come to see me. Charlie and Edward hadn't left my side. Carlisle and Esme checked on me frequently, especially since Carlisle was my doctor there. Alice and Jasper came by twice, bringing me gifts each time. The first time they showed up with just flowers. The second time Alice walked in with Jasper following her, arms loaded with shopping bags. She brought me comfy flannel pajamas, stating that the hospital gowns were hideous. She brought a ton of magazines, saying I needed something to entertain me.

She also brought me a hairbrush, toothbrush and toothpaste, deodorant, a razor, makeup, and an empty notebook with a pen attached to it. She said that every girl needed to eel refreshed, even if stuck in a hospital, hence all the toiletries. When I asked about the pen and notebook, she said I should just start writing and see what comes out. Something about it being therapeutic. I started writing that night. The notebook is already filled up. Edward asked Alice to go buy me a new one and she bought me five new notebooks, all in different sizes and colors.

Rosalie and Emmett stopped by one more time before I was released from the hospital. Emmett had to go back to work in Seattle so they couldn't stay long. Alice and Jasper decided to take an extended honeymoon and start it early. Meaning they were gonna stay in Forks until their wedding, and then go on their real honeymoon for two weeks after that. Apparently Jasper is some kind of computer IT guy and can do his work from anywhere.

When I was released from the hospital, Charlie drove me and Edward home. I was confused when he didn't turn down our street, but on a street four streets over.

"Charlie, where are we?" I asked as he pulled up to a small one story house on a cul-de-sac.

"We're home," he replied.

"Huh?"

"While you were in the hospital I had Esme help me sell the old house and buy this one. I thought it might be too difficult for you to go back to that house. So I bought this one. It's only two bedroom, but it's enough for me and you for as long as you wanna stay," he explained, carrying my bags inside for me. Edward and I followed him in. Looking around, I was shocked. He had even bought brand new furniture for the house. He walked down the hall and stopped at the first bedroom, setting my bags down inside the door.

"This is your room Bells. Everything is new and was picked out by Esme. I hope you like it," he said as he kissed my forehead and walked back to the living room. I walked in the room and was welcomed by all whit furniture. There was a new flat screen TV mounted on the wall above the dresser, across from the big king size bed with white sheets and a black down comforter. I looked to my left and saw a connected bathroom. Charlie gave me the master bedroom. I turned around and saw Edward watching me.

"It's nice isn't it?"

"You knew about this?" I asked, in shock still. He just nodded his head with a smile. I pushed him out of the way and made my way back to the living room slowly to give Charlie a hug and thank him. We sat on the couch for two hours after that, just hugging and crying together. Edward never entered the room, giving us our space.

Since that day, Edward hasn't left me, just like he promised.


	11. PLEASE READ

I'm sure most of you were expecting an update. I apologize to everyone for this. But there are a few issues that need to be addressed before I can update any of my stories right now.

First of all, my old laptop died on me a while back. That is one reason the updates weren't happening. Secondly, I moved out of my mom's house (FINALLY!!!) and into my very own and first ever apartment! The move has been kind of hectic and I've been trying to get everything sorted and unpacked.

And third, many of you might not know, but I am a single mother of a 2 ½ year old. She is my entire world. Her father has never been in her life except a few times here and there in the first few months after she was born. Unfortunately, on the day I was moving into my new apartment, we got into a little argument and he threatened to take me to court. He had threatened me twice before with that so I didn't think anything of it. Last week, I was served w/court papers. He is suing me for sole custody and asking for me to only have supervised visitations with my daughter. To say I was shocked and upset would be an understatement. He has never been around for anything for my daughter. I have been the one there for her. I fed her, clothed her, bathed her, took care of her when she was sick, held her while she cried. I have done everything for her and he has done nothing. And yet he sues me for custody.

Don't worry, I'm gonna fight him! I've already hired an attorney and we are counter-suing him for sole custody. He's not gonna win this. But I just wanted to let you guys know what's been happening. I've gotten several messages from my readers asking me to update. Well, this is why I haven't updated. My life was thrown in a tailspin last week. I have so many ideas for my stories and even ideas for new stories. But right now, I need to concentrate on my daughter. I sincerely hope you guys can understand. I thank you all for your reviews and for reading my stories. I hope you continue to do so! I do plan to try to update my stories at least twice this month and start on a new story. But if I can't, please don't be upset or anything. You all now know what's going on and what's keeping me from updating.

Morgan, thank you for being there for me. I don't know what I would have done if it hadn't been for you. You're my bestest FC!

Love you guys!

Jennie


	12. All Good Things Must Come To An End

**A/N: OMG! I updated! Can you believe it? FC, thank you for everything! **

**I have a big announcement to make….sadly, this is the last chapter of Sick Sad Little World. It was a fun adventure for me. It was the first Twilight story for me and I loved every second of it! Thank you to all my readers. You guys are amazing! My other main story, All Bets Are Off, is almost completed as well. There are 3-4 chapters of that one left. But put me on author alert and watch out for some new stuff! I've got a few things in the works!**

* * *

BPOV

It's been four years since we came back to Forks. And not much has changed. Okay, well that's not entirely true. Edward and I do still live with Charlie, but in a much bigger house that Edward bought. Charlie actually lives in the pool house out back. And loves it. It's nice to be close to him still.

I can now be away from Edward and not have panic attacks. It's still difficult to be away from him for more than maybe four hours at a time. But it's possible. Alice and Jasper got married a few weeks after I got out of the hospital. At first I didn't want to be a part of the wedding party. But after everything they did for me when I got home, I couldn't deny Alice that one request. Standing up at the altar behind Rosalie was difficult; everyone's eyes on me, whispering back and forth about what happened to me. Right before the preacher began the vows, Alice whispered to him to stop for a second. What she did next I will never forget….

_The ceremony has been going on for about twenty minutes. They had already lit the unity candle and were about to begin the vows. The guests in the chapel had been non-stop whispering and pointing at Edward and me. They were even getting Alice and Jasper's attention. __When Alice quietly asked the preacher to stop the ceremony for a second, I got a little worried. She let go of Jasper's hands and, throwing me an apologetic smile, turned toward the guests._

"_Excuse me! Can I have everyone's attention please?" she shouted over the whispers. Everyone was silent as she stood there with her hands on her hips._

"_Alice! What are you doing?" Edward hissed, glancing at me._

"_Shut it Eddie! I'm ending this!" she growled at him. He stepped back, hands up in surrender, shrugging at me. I cracked a small smile._

"_Okay, look, everyone knows Edward and Bella disappeared six years ago. And everyone knows they came back a few weeks ago and had this huge showdown with Bella's ex, James. But James is in jail now and Edward and Bella are fine, as you can see!" she yelled, gesturing to both of us. I have never been more humiliated and grateful at the same time._

"_So, now that we all know that James didn't kill them, can we get back to MY wedding? This day is supposed to be about me, not them, no offense guys! But this is my day! So stop the whispers and the pointing, and focus on me!" _

"Bella!" Alice shouted, breaking me from my memory. I looked up from my spot on the couch to see her and Jasper walking in my front door.

"You alright Bells?" Jasper asked, always aware of my moods. I smiled and stood up slowly, making my way towards them.

"Yeah, I'm great! Just got caught up in my thoughts! What are you guys doing here?"

"Did you forget Bella? Edward invited us all over today for some barbecue. Remember?" Alice said, dropping a bag of food on our kitchen table.

"That's right. Sorry, I've been a little distracted lately," I mumbled, following them into the kitchen. I could see Edward out the back window preparing the grill. He looked up when Jasper opened the back door to join him, throwing me my favorite smile, the one reserved for only me. It was a little crooked, the left side of his mouth a little higher than the right. That smile could distract me from anything, and always made me think of the first time I saw it; the night of Alice's wedding.

_Edward and I had been sitting at a table in the very back of the ballroom, away from everyone. Charlie, Esme, and Carlisle were with us, but they all left about an hour ago. The night was winding down. Many of the guests had already gone. _

"_Dance with me?" Edward asked. The reception began almost two hours ago. I had been sitting in the same spot since it began, next to Charlie in the very back of the room to escape the stares. Edward sat with me for a while until I convinced him that I would be okay with Charlie so he could go celebrate with his friends. _

"_Edward, you know I don't dance," I said, not meeting his eyes._

"_Yeah but this is a wedding Iz! You can make an exception!" he smiled, grabbing my hand and pulling me up._

"_Edward no! There's so many people!" I whined, looking at the crowded dance floor. Edward stopped and looked around before leading me outside the back door that was behind the table we were at._

"_Where are we going?"_

"_There's no one out here! You don't have another excuse!" he chuckled, wrapping his arms around my waist and bringing me close. I slowly wrapped my arms around his neck, laying my head on his shoulder. We swayed in silence for a few moments._

"_Hey Edward, remember what you said in the hospital?"I asked quietly, not risking looking at him._

"_I dunno Izzy, there was a lot of stuff said at the hospital. You wanna refresh my memory?" he said lightly, knowing I knew he understood what I meant._

_I raised my head from his shoulder and looked into his eyes, whispering, "I love you too Edward."_

_He smiled that crooked smile, whispering, "I already knew that. Bout time you realized it!"_

We've been together since that night. Best four years of my life.

"Bella!" Alice shouted again, breaking me from my thoughts. I looked over at her standing in my kitchen, her big pregnant belly making her small body look oddly beautiful.

"Yeah?" I asked quietly.

"What is going on with you today?" she asked, taking a seat at the kitchen table. I sat down next to her.

"Nothing, I swear! I've just been distracted by today, that's all," I replied. When I said it's been four years since we came back, I meant that literally. It was four years ago today that we made it back. And every year we have a barbecue at our house with the people closest to us, rain or shine.

No really, our second year back, it was raining on this day, but Edward insisted we still have the barbecue. Everyone say inside and mingled and ate except for Edward and I. We sat out on our back patio, getting soaked in the lounge chairs, watching the rain hit the pool water, grateful to still be here. Eventually, Alice, Jasper, Rosalie, and Emmett joined us, turning it into one big rain party.

"Knock Knock!" we heard Rosalie shout from the front door.

"Kitchen!" Alice and I shouted, giggling. Rosalie entered the kitchen, looking as glamorous as always in a red flowy tank top and maternity jeans. She is only a week further along than Alice, both due next month. Rosalie, though, is on her third child, Alice on her second.

"Where's Em and the kids?" Alice asked, Rosalie sitting down with us. She pointed out the window. There was Emmett, chasing his three year old son, Gage, and his two year old daughter, Violet. We laughed at the sight, especially when Alice and Jasper's three year old son, Gavin, teamed up with the two kids to tackle Emmett to the ground, piling on top of him.

"How's Trey doing in there?" I asked Rose, using the nickname we came up with for their third baby. She just rolled her eyes at me.

"I am so ready for this kid to be out! And as soon as he/she is, I'm getting my tubes tied!" she exclaimed.

"Oh, Rosie, baby, don't say that!" Emmett whined, walking in the house just in time to hear her say that.

"Emmett, she's been saying that since Gage was born!" Charlie laughed, walking in behind him. One thing I love about keeping Charlie close to us, is that he is also close with our friends. We all live in the same neighborhood, Esme and Carlisle living next door! And speaking of Esme and Carlisle…

"Hello my beautiful children! Where are those crazy grandbabies of mine?" Esme asked, hugging Charlie and Emmett. Esme, Carlisle, and Charlie have taken to viewing all of us as their own kids, treating the young kids as their own grandchildren.

"NANA!" four high pitched voices squealed, trampling over each other in a rush to get to Esme.

"My babies!" she gushed, grabbing all four of them and smothering them with hugs and kisses. After a few minutes of greeting everyone, I politely excused myself and made my way to the backyard where Edward was manning the grill. Which really meant he was sitting in a lawn chair nursing a beer while the food cooked.

"Hey baby," I said quietly, rubbing his shoulders from behind. He reached one hand up to hold my hand.

"Four years Bells," he mumbled. I nodded, glancing over my shoulder. I could see Alice and Emmett getting everyone to move into the living room. Every year since we started these barbecues, they always gave Edward and me a moment of privacy to reflect back on the years.

"Come here," he whispered, tugging on my hand. I walked around him and sat down in his lap, wrapping my arms around his neck.

"Seems like another lifetime, doesn't it?" I asked. He nodded, lost in his thoughts.

"But hey, we made this day a happier one three years ago!" I smiled, holding my left hand up in front of his face. My engagement ring and wedding band glittered in the sunlight.

"Yes, we did!" he laughed.

"Remember how drunk Emmett and Jasper got at the reception?" I asked, laughing as he remembered the speech Emmett and Jasper tried to give. It sounded more like toddler gibberish to everyone.

"Hey, I love you, you know that?"

"Of course I know that Edward. I love you too."

"Come on, let's go inside. I wanna tell everyone!" he said, gently easing me off his lap. He hooked his arm around my shoulders and guided me inside the house and into the living room.

"Mommy! Daddy!" a voice shouted as we walked into the living room, our two year old wrapping his arms around my legs. Jackson Edward Cullen was born almost two years ago. Edward and I hadn't even been trying when we got pregnant. We had just gotten married a month before we found out I was eight weeks pregnant. He is the light of our lives.

"Hey buddy, can you go change into that shirt we bought you yesterday? We want to show it to everyone!" Edward said as Jackson took off for his room. A minute later he ran back in the room in a light blue t-shirt.

"Look! Mama said it says Big Brother! She said I'm gonna be a big brother because there's a baby in her tummy!" he shouted.

Esme shrieked, Alice gasped, Rosalie clapped, and Emmett and Jasper jumped up to high five Edward. Charlie stood from his spot on the couch and crossed the living room to hug Edward and I. He hugged Edward first, whispering a few words in his ear that I couldn't hear. Then, he hugged me, and made me cry.

"Bells, I'm so happy for you! I just want you to know that I truly am sorry for certain things in the past," he said. We've never mentioned what happened to me and Edward in front of the kids.

"I thought when you and Edward came home that I had never been happier. And then when you two got married, I thought then I couldn't be happier for you. Then Jackson came along, and it was like you gave me another reason to live. But now, knowing you're gonna give me another grandbaby, there's no way I can explain it. I love you Bells!"

"Are you crying Bella?" Jasper asked with a joking smile.

"It's the hormones, I swear!" I chuckled, wiping tears from my cheeks.

"I wanna make a toast!"Edward said, even though he and Emmett were the only ones that had drinks in their hands.

"First of all, I'd like to thank everyone for being here. You all know how much it means to me and Bella to be able to share this day with the ones we love most. Ten years ago we left you guys here. And four years ago, we came back. And you welcomed us back with open arms. And stuck with us throughout these last four years. And for that, we're so grateful!"

"Cheers!" Emmett shouted, raising his beer in the air, making us all laugh at him.

"But seriously, we love you guys!" I said above all the noise in the room. I looked around at everyone and took it all in.

Charlie was wrestling with Jackson, Gage, and Gavin on the living room floor. Carlisle and Esme were playing with Violet on the couch. Alice and Rosalie were on the loveseat complaining about their big bellies. Emmett and Jasper stood by the couch, watching their boys wrestle with Charlie. And Edward stood behind me, his arms around my waist, his chin resting on my shoulder, a smile on his face.

And in that moment, I knew this was where I always belonged, even when I couldn't see it. Where I would always belong; forever.


	13. HUGE UPDATE

Hello again! How has everyone been? It feels like it's been forever since I was on the site! I can't believe it's been over a year since I've posted anything. But I did tell you guys that when I finished _In the_ _Beginning_ and _All Bets Are Off_ that I was going to take some time off.

Well, I did just that! It was nice! I've been able to spend a lot of quality time with my daughter, who is 5 now! I've also started a new job a few months ago that I LOVE! And we moved back to Houston, closer to my family. So life is going pretty good. But I do have a reason for this, other than just to tell you how good everything is going….

First of all, sometime in the near future, _In the Beginning_ will be taken off of the website. Not right away, but eventually. I am in the editing process and hope to try to submit it for publishing within a year. So if anyone wants to read it again, I'd suggest doing so now!

Second of all, during the last year I have come to realize that I've missed the website and all of my fabulous readers! So this is to let you guys know that I will be coming back to the site soon! I've got a few ideas for some new stories, as well as some ideas for my unfinished stories already on the site, specifically _Back To Where It All Began_, _You're Next_, and _It's Perfect_.

I hope everyone is as excited as I am! If you're not already, please subscribe to follow me as an author so you can receive my story updates when they come out. But be prepared, just because I'm telling you this does not mean I'm going to update today or tomorrow. It might still be a few weeks. But they are coming soon!

I love and miss all my amazing readers and can't wait to hear from you soon!


End file.
